In the Night
by SassyAngel
Summary: Tifa is entangled in a dangerous web of gangsters, but what happens when a jaded police officer comes into her complicated life? VinTifa! : R&R!
1. Prologue

~*Disclaimer*~ Don't own the FF7 characters, duh. ~**~- Dreams.  
  
In the Night  
  
Prologue  
  
~*The whispers surrounded him, wave after wave crashing down on him as he covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut as all logic and reason were droned out. They hated him, he knew it, they hated him for what he was, who he was, his very existence was spat and cursed upon. The whispers were accusing, forming and shifting into shadows, dark and accusing, frightening. The inky blackness surrounded him, and over the accusing shadowy whispers was a vague mournful sound. Was someone mourning him? Was he already gone? Its high shrill notes were impossible to determine, what was it saying? Was it even human? The whispers once again tore at him, and despite his tolerance to pain, he cried out in pain. He was sinking, diving deeply into the deeps of hatred, lost, under the sea of fury, the waves churning, the whispers tearing at his mind, threatening to take him. And all while that mournful cry was in the background, never ending, forever there. Low and mournful.*~  
  
He jolted up, gasping, his covers pooling at his feet as he panted for ragged breath, air filling his lungs as his blood stained eyes looked desperately around, a ring of red incasing the blood he had shed, the blood that had spilled and tainted his soul. He gave a slight relieved sigh, slipping out of the safe warm grasp of the worn bed and sitting on the cool window seat, looking up at the sickle moon, beams of sincerity bathing him, making his already pale appearance something hauntingly handsome. Ghostly. He sighed, brushing his sweat matted hair away from his soaking forehead, long raven strands falling to his shoulders, midnight threads of black silk. He sighed, pausing as he pressed her forehead against the window, the cold rushing to his mind, stilling the turmoil somewhat within.  
  
These nightmares... they had haunted him for too long. Lucercia... His ivory fingertips brushed gently across the window, looking out, almost longingly, his expression mournful. It had been his fault, his sin. He was tainted, stained because of his love for her. She was eternal, pale and beautiful like the moon, her eyes capturing the stars. Maybe that was why he loved to gaze at the stars late at night, forever enraptured, forever cursed and tainted. He gave a slight sigh, the window misting, blocking the view of the moon, his Lucercia, turning away, though the streams of moonlight gently poured into the room, like her purity had lightened up his darkness. Without the light, dark wouldn't exist.  
  
He padded softly out of his room, the planks creaking and groaning their displeasure, moonlight pouring spilling after him into the hallway, like a ghost. He sighed, walking into his spotless kitchen, hardly ever used, opening the refrigerator as cold seeped into his skin. Without a word, he fumbled around in the practically empty frozen box, one that mirrored his soul, and pulled out some vodka stored for these nights. He gave a light sigh, watching the liquid slosh around in its bottle. Suddenly, the phone rang, shaking him out of his thoughts, and he blinked, giving a slight sigh as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Valentine." Was the cold, detached answer to the obnoxious ring, his voice sounding icy even to him. Though he was used to it. His interest was more in whoever was calling. This had to be of significant importance to contact him at eleven thirty.  
  
"Heya Vinnie! Hope I didn't wake ya!" Vincent instantly flinched at his nickname, though said nothing, his silence speaking loudly for him. He was a man of few words, and everyone he worked with knew that. He had always been that way. So, without waiting for a word, his employer quickly went into business, his tone drastically changing. "We finally got a lead in that f***ing Shinra case. Apparently they work underground, and they anonymous tipster was kind enough to give us directions. S***, probably a rat in the system. Anyway, we need your god d*** expertise in this, Vinnie." Vincent gave a light sigh, saying nothing for a moment, letting this settle in. Expertise. huh, his expertise was that of a murderer, a man who was stained, but then again, it was his job as a police officer to do his duty whenever called upon. His repentance for his sins.  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes." Vincent said, settling the phone back in its cradle, looking back down at his bottle of vodka. With a trembling hand, he picked it up and put it back in the refrigerator. Save it for another day.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Yes, slow I know, but some background on this whole thing before I get this story. Don't you feel so sorry for Vinnie? *sniffles* Well, hehe, this story kinda came to me and wouldn't let me sleep. Ugh. Well, anyway, next chapter is still kinda a prologue too, and do not fear. I couldn't put two long chapters together, ne? Well, anyway, please read and review. 


	2. Prologue Revisited

~Author's Notes*~ Ehehe, it was pointed out I made a mistake last chapter. 'pausing as he pressed her forehead against the window...' the her should be his. Mwhahaha, sorry, I gave my poor Vinnie a sex change. Ahem, on with the story.  
  
Prologue Revisited  
  
She sighed softly, her elegant long strands of chocolate silk cascading to her waist, a ring of red encasing the luxurious wine, though flecks of red still dotted them. Blood, the liquid had been spilt because of her, before her, blood surrounded her, but that was life, or rather the life she was supposed to lead. All because she had fallen in love with impossible blue eyes, a boyish face that was too innocent. After all, it was said people wore a mask, and he was a perfect example of it. Cloud Shinra, how was she supposed to know he was the twin brother of one of the most wanted criminals on the planet? Cloud had never mentioned that, until she was too blinded by his heroism, until she was too entangled in the web of deception and lies to escape. So, she had joined, to be by his side, even if he didn't pay any attention to her now. She had a feeling what he had called 'love' was nothing more than lust, and he had lost interest in her soon after she kept telling him after they got married. He didn't seem to want to be committed to just one woman yet, no matter how beautiful or gorgeous. Instead, she was caught up in the terrorist group named 'Shinra', and she couldn't get out. To get out was to be dead, and to kill meant to live, or to be by a founder's side as his 'woman'. So, she was entrapped in a snare of love, lies, of murder, as she sat around here, waiting and praying for her 'love' to come back to her, to come back at all. It was a dangerous game they were playing, dancing right beneath the police officer's noses, and she had a feeling that Cloud couldn't protect her forever.  
  
She had no where else to go, her mother had died from a horrible disease, no relatives that would take in the 'poor cousin' and her father had been murdered, and she had a feeling it was probably by one of Shinra's most valuable assassins.  
  
Sephiroth. The very name sent chills of fear down her spine. Even though she wasn't one of those women who worried about breaking a nail, since she had, after all, taken martial arts to defend herself, since she hadn't lived in the safest region of town, Sephiroth could probably best her anyway. He wasn't called the 'One winged Angel' for nothing, since somewhere in the depths of the corruption, it was rumored he was so talented because he was the fallen angel himself, another Devil sent down to h***, but landing on the planet instead.  
  
She sighed, shrugging her shoulders, her straps of her wine colored dress slipping off of her delicate shoulders as she looked back up at the door. She wanted freedom, she didn't want to kill. She was kind and optimistic by nature, so she wanted to believe that her and Cloud would be able to get away from this place, that they would live happily ever after, though it seemed her dreams weren't meant to be, fading away in the vague recesses of the past. What a lie that promise had been.  
  
"Ms. Lockheart?" Tifa turned her gaze back to the door, eyes away from the vanity that she had been blankly staring at for the last fifteen minutes. A servant bit her lip nervously, wringing her hands on her dress in distress, obviously uneasy about being in a gangster's woman's quarters. It seemed that everyone was afraid of her, her status and her ability to defend herself that had attracted the 'unattainable' Cloud Shinra in the first place. Tifa gave a reassuring smile, making the girl breathe a sigh of relief as her hands stopped fiddling nervously, her face relaxing. "Mistress Aeris requests your presence." Tifa nodded, the girl giving another smile before disappearing back out the door, and Tifa tilted her head to the side, standing up slowly, her look thoughtful.  
  
Aeris was also another 'gangster's woman', and had often complained of how she hated this place, how she wanted to get free. Aeris hated violence as much as she did, and was especially squeamish at the very sight of drawn blood. When she had meet Tifa, both had struck it up, becoming fast friends since both understood the other's situation better than anyone else could. The only problem it seemed Aeris liked to flirt too much for her own good, and namely with Cloud. It was rumored that the Shinra's had a third brother, Zack, though he had disappeared, or probably had been smart and leaving behind everything dear to him, even his beloved fiancée Aeris, who was only kept around because both Cloud and Rufus both had looked up to their beloved brother, and since he was gone, having Zack's woman still around seemed to be somewhat of a comfort. Cloud had also told her that Zack and he were twins, born on the same day, and the only feature that separated them was Zack's hair had been a thick raven black, while Cloud's was the purest of gold. It seemed Aeris confused that too sometimes, her longings for her old boyfriend sometimes getting the better of her. Since Cloud wasn't here, Tifa supposed it'd be okay if she visited with Aeris for a while. She had nothing better to do, and besides, it seems that Cloud had his hands full trying to find out who the 'rat' was.  
  
There seemed to be a mole in their delicate fabric of the gang, and the police had become increasing closer to busting into their hideout, and Cloud had taken it upon himself to eliminate anyone who tried to ruin his company, his families company that was waiting to rise from the depths and take the world back over.  
  
With Tifa by his side, of course, though Tifa wasn't so sure about this. Lots of things could happen, but maybe her dream would come true. Maybe she and Cloud would be able to finally get away from this place, and start life. Without the blood bathing them.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Yes, brief, boring, informative bit about Tifa. More about this whole action stuff in the next chapter. *sighs* I just had to write something! Sorry if she seems a bit OOC, but I guess watching people kill other people takes a toll on ya, ne? Well, anyway, please read and review, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Yea. 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was silent, dark and haunting, ill intentions grasping at the place with its icy claws, eyes glinting in the darkness, so that he had the feeling he was being watched. He said nothing, silently prowling restlessly through the dim corridors that were alien to him, unknown territory where anything and everything could happen in a fleeting instant if he wasn't careful. His eyes narrowed, gun drawn and held in an action ready poise, his eyes scanning the halls. The distant sound of the rest of the squad was behind him, and like a pack of dark shadows, they crept along silently. Their padded footsteps made almost no sound as Vincent continued to inch along the wall, his ears alert, ready, his commander making a small motion with his hand, indicating that they should stop. The commander's blue eyes locked on Vincent's, and with a slight nod of his head, Vincent strode forward cautiously, stepping lightly and nimbly to assure safety. His breathing was quickening, his pulse rising, knowing that any small error on his part would cause instant chaos. He'd have to be careful.  
  
Suddenly, a green eyed woman walked around the corner, humming a merry tune to herself, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
Vincent sprang out, going to grab the woman, though she had seen him, and that surprised him, and she had turned to him, her green eyes wide and frightened. She let out a high pitched scream, ear shattering, just before Vincent clamped a hand over her mouth, and she struggled, still screaming and trying to claw at him. Great.  
  
His commander shot him a disapproving look, before motioning for the rest of the squad to try and handle the situation. However, as fate would ironically deem it, it was too late.  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"It came from over there!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Vincent inwardly cursed, hearing sirens ringing throughout the whole domain, blasting in his ears. Where had all the control and caution gone? The rest of his squad had disappeared, dispersing to the four winds, and he was left with a struggling woman who had started it. He had half a mind to knock her out, but instead, just let her go. What more harm could she do? The girl took off, looking absolutely shaken, though Vincent's main concern right now was finding the rest of his team or getting out. He decided to find his squad, since after all, it was his fault they were in this situation. Guilt, how he hated that emotion.  
  
His boots thudded loudly against the floor, almost drowning out the shrieking of the god forsaken sirens, and he skidded across the floor, thinking he had spotted his commander, but instead, was meet with an empty corridor.  
  
Suddenly, he felt the whoosh of the wind next to his ear, having narrowly dodged an attack aimed for his head, no doubt. The attacker, to his surprise, was female, and looked almost as surprised to see he had avoided her, but surprise in those wine colored eyes quickly turned into determination.  
  
With another twist of her body, she sent her slim leg arched toward his face, though he caught that easily, shoving her backward as she fought for balance. Seeing his opportunity, he went for her knees, though she jumped back, him missing entirely.  
  
Their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity, and Vincent's eyes narrowed, his breathing a bit ragged. A woman here, fighting? Yes, he had heard of female gangsters, but they were mostly used for show, were they not? Perhaps he had been mistaken.  
  
With another cry, she lunged forward, her fist aimed for his face, though he caught that too, easily, kicking at her ankles this time and sending her sprawling, though she took him with her. Vincent thanked whoever was watching him that no one was around to see the position they were in, and the girl just glared at him like it was his fault. Great. She struggled a bit more, before Vincent heard his commander barking orders. With a small sigh of relief, he turned to the girl wondering what he should do.  
  
The fire in her eyes stated clearly that if he let her go, he was a dead man. Well, at least, if she was conscious. With that thought, he knocked her out, her figure slumping immediately, and thinking of her as a possible a knowledgeable source, her quickly cuffed her, flung her over his shoulder, and turned, quickly following after his commander.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Vinnie! You sly fox you! Who knew you'd pick up ladies on a mission no less!" Reno, the red headed lady killer himself, crowed, waving his arms around and snorting with laughter, everything about him sloppy and relaxed, though his aquamarine eyes shone with rapt attention, hidden by his lazy red locks.  
  
Vincent said nothing back, calmly setting the woman comfortably on a metal folding chair. Well, as comfortable as one could get on one of those god forsaken chairs, which seemed to be chilled just for the victim's displeasure. She was there for nothing more than a brief interrogation, nothing more, nothing less, though Reno seemed to have a knack for exaggerating things. Vincent could already hear the whispers and rumors flooding the office tomorrow morning just because of this idiot's babbling. His wrist watch went off, beeping annoyingly loud, telling him it was already tomorrow morning.  
  
The woman gave a slight groan, fidgeting uncomfortably as she unconsciously tried the cuffs that bound her, frowning her displeasure. Vincent stiffened while Reno just smirked, having already observed the woman to the fullest. The red headed cop obviously had found another potential one night stand. She gave another soft sigh, her eyes opening slightly, her wine colored deeps confused, clouded with drowsiness. Vincent noted that they had a red ring around them, marring her otherwise perfect wine colored eyes, a few specks dotting them. Blood, that's what it looked like, and Vincent had been accustomed to people also telling him that was what his eyes were. For him, whenever he looked into the mirror, his eyes were haunted, blood stained. It was an ever present reminder of the blood that had been spilled because of him. An ever present reminder of his sins.  
  
Instantly she jolted up, struggling a bit as Reno rolled his eyes, turning to face Vincent, his expression clearly asking 'why do they always do that?'.  
  
"What in the-?" The woman bit her lip, her eyes resting on Reno, then turning to his. There was a small spark, a defiant fire in her eyes, something Vincent could remember all too well. Lucercia, forgive me. He inwardly wished, though in an instant, her eyes narrowed, and she squared her shoulders, turning to Reno. "You won't get anything out of me." She stated seriously, her tone deadly, an undertone threat in it, as if they were the ones in danger, and not her. Reno always found the feisty ones more fun, for he grinned, looking over at Vincent.  
  
"He's the one who'll be questioning you. Have fun." Reno laughed, grinning as he swaggered toward the door, pausing to throw them both a somewhat suggestive wink, mainly directed toward the woman, before the door shut behind him, loud and painful in the silent room.  
  
Her eyes meet his, and Vincent said nothing, silently pulling up another one of the cursed metal chairs, the bottom scraping against the floor loudly, like finger nails on a chalkboard. The woman flinched, her gaze returning to the table as Vincent sat down.  
  
"What is your name?" The question was bland, hanging onto the air with a slight desperate tone to it, as if trying to stop the incoming silence. However, all was for naught, since the silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity, however, time liked to confuse everyone, crawling by when it wanted, or disappearing in the blink of the eye. Finally, as if she was going mad by the silence, she bit her lip, turning to him, her eyes locking with his.  
  
"Tifa Lockheart. Though it's no use for you, is it?" Vincent said nothing, and she sighed, giving an annoyed roll of her eyes. "You'll get nothing out of me, so torture me all you want." Tifa said again, while a slight knock on the door sounded, and both heads jerked up, just as Reno's grinning face popped up. He gestured for Vincent, who gave Tifa another sideways glance, before getting up and exiting, looking at Reno with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Valentine." Vincent turned around, slightly surprised at his employer's serious voice. Cid Highwind, with his ever present cigarette, was eyeing Vincent almost curiously. After a small moment of silence, Cid sighed, letting his cigarette roll to the corner of his mouth. "We can get some useful s*** out of that girl. I dunno about you, but I ain't trusting Reno with anything, so you take care of her." Cid said, a slight shrug, while Reno was grinning like a cat in the background. Vincent's eyes narrowed almost angrily, glaring at his boss, though saying nothing.  
  
Cid averted his gaze, no one being able to stand his gaze for long enough, no one he had met.  
  
"Listen Vinnie, I don't like this much either, but I figure if someone can get information about the whole Shinra stuff outta her, I figure it'd be you." Cid said gruffly, and Vincent said nothing for a moment, his lips pulled into a grim line. He was not a baby sitter. He had his own sins to deal with, why be tainted with hers also? But, instead, he agreed. It was his job to do what his boss asked of him, and he supposed he'd be able to squeeze enough information about her out by next week. Tops.  
  
When he opened the door again, Tifa looked up at him, startled, as if she had decided he wasn't going to come back. He sent her a warning glance as he kneeled down next to her, saying nothing as the cuffs slipped from her delicate wrists to his open palm. She stared at him wide eyed, as if she was having an internal conflict about attacking him or not.  
  
He gave a slight glance over his shoulder to send the message to follow him, and he walked out the door, and somewhat dumbly she did, glancing around nervously as the place was bustling with police officers. She wouldn't be able to do anything in the Police Headquarters, since she seemed to have more wits about her than some people Vincent was ashamed to know.  
  
With a somewhat tired sigh, he slid into the driver's side of his car, watching Tifa in interest as she uneasily slid in the passenger's side, and to his amusement, she even buckled her seat belt, biting her lower lip nervously as she glanced at her hands, clasped firmly on her lap.  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked a bit nervously, her voice shaking, though she tried to appear calm, which also amused Vincent. She had more audacity or will if she tried to keep up a strong front with him.  
  
"To my apartment." Was all he said, ignoring her terrified look as he started the car toward the direction of his apartment.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Sucky, yes, but it does the deed, I think. Well, anyway, I think it was bad, but whatever. At least they interacted or something. I know Vincent's probably a bit OOC. But it's AU! Yea, that's about it. Well, read and review. 


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Vincent tossed the keys of his apartment onto the sparkling clean, brushing past Tifa who was staring around uncomfortably. It was so dark in here, damp, like it hadn't been lived in for a long time. It made her feel uneasy, though she supposed that was because she was in a new place, with a male police officer, no less.  
  
Cloud would undoubtedly be angry with her that she hadn't tried to escape during that car ride, but those blood red eyes made her feel scared, or maybe something else. But she brushed that off, looking after the dark haired man that was supposed to squeeze information out of her, that was the only thing she was sure. Why else would he bring her here, since she was sure it had nothing to do with attraction.  
  
"I told you, I wouldn't tell you anything. What is the use of bringing me here?" Tifa asked, shifting from one foot to the other. She felt his gaze on her, making her even more uneasy. His eyes made her feel like he could see right through her, and she didn't like that at all. Cloud couldn't even do that, and she was supposed to be in love with him  
  
She jolted back a bit, as if trying to recoil from her thoughts Supposed to? She was! Though somehow the line of affection and love seemed to be blurring awful quickly.  
  
Vincent watched her in barely concealed amusement, though it was quickly masked again as he opened his refrigerator, glaring into it as if it had been betrayed him. It was practically empty except for a bar of butter and his vodka bottle. He sighed. He'd have to go grocery shopping, and that was never pleasant.  
  
Tifa bit her lip to keep from commenting on about how empty the fridge was, though blurted a bit absentmindedly, "Are you on a diet?" Vincent just glared at her, and she gave a slight sigh, tilting her head to the side. Even though Cloud was brilliant and knew how to take care of himself, he still couldn't keep a fridge stocked properly. Somehow, that small trait linked the two men, and it made the one in front of her seem more human, less. intimidating.  
  
She flashed him a slight smile, her tension easing a bit, though her guard was still up. Well, typical working men.  
  
"Grocery shopping, who needs it right?" Tifa asked a bit teasingly, though Vincent nothing, just staring up at her, not sure if he should be annoyed or confused. He opted for stony silence instead, earning a slight sigh from her, shaking her head as she straightened up, closing the door in something close to disgust. With a grin over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you coming? You can't really survive on butter alone." Tifa joked, while Vincent just watched her in confusion. She was joking with him, even teasing, something that had taken Reno weeks to have the courage to do. She reminded him so much of Lucercia, it was almost physically painful.  
  
"Sure." With a slight nod, he followed her out the door, choosing to ignore the stares his neighbors were giving him. Everyone knew Vincent Valentine never came home with company, and let alone an attractive. There would be talk, but Vincent was used to it. Let them babble about what they had no clue about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cid Highwind took a long drag of his addicting cigarette. Ah, he felt better already. That raid had gone unsuccessfully, but at least that girl could spill some information. Too bad they hadn't caught the mole instead. She obviously wasn't going to speak, but a day or two with Vincent oughta fix that. After all, not even he liked to spend more time than he needed with the moody cop. It was rumored that his former lover had gotten mixed up in one of the cases that Valentine had been working on at the time, and she gotten killed in a shoot out.  
  
But that's what everyone said, and of course, people, even police officers in the building, tended to get their facts messed up.  
  
Cid snorted, rolling his eyes as he continued to smoke in peace, since people had long since stopped telling him that it was bad for him. Well, Valentine did his work and didn't b**** and moan about it like some people did.  
  
"Hey boss!" Speak of the f***ing devil. The red haired man stuck his head in the office, grinning widely, ready to cause Cid to lose ten more years of his life. He should just fire Reno and get on with it, but the guy knew how to interrogate people and get word off the streets. Besides, even though he was a sloppy, cocky b*****, he did his work and on time.  
  
"What the h*** do you want Reno?" Cid said irritated, everyone knowing not to disturb him when he was smoking in his office unless it was important. Like his wife Shera calling or something. The janitor even gave him a 'do- not-disturb' sign as a birthday present, which was hanging on his door right now. People thought they were awful smart a**es sometimes.  
  
"Listen boss, I know you sent that girl over there for the case's best interest, but I can't help but feel something's going to happen." Reno said, while Cid gave a slight snort, taking his cigarette out of his mouth and pointing it at Reno.  
  
"The day that Valentine f***ing gets over his moody s*** is the day I quit smokin'." Cid said with a smirk, knowing that would be the day. Valentine seemed to have been in his lifeless coma for at least ten years, and plenty of beautiful women had eyed him and failed. Reno snorted, his head to the side.  
  
"With all due respect sir, everyone has their limits. Besides, did you see her body?" Reno asked, his face splitting into a perverted grin while Cid just rolled his eyes, cigarette hanging out of his mouth again. Typical Reno. He could come off serious, and then end it in a total moronic way.  
  
"Listen jacka**, Valentine ain't as horny as you, so sit your a** back in that chair and do your paperwork!" Cid roared, already furious that Reno had the audacity to come in her and interrupt his smoking just to talk about some dame's curves. But then again, Reno was local player, and always looking for greener pastures, so to speak.  
  
Reno gave a mock salute, turning and walking out of the office with a 'hut two three four' and shut the door behind him, and Cid just sighed, smashing what was left of his cigarette into his overflowing ashtray, making a mental note to assign more paperwork to that guy more often. Lighting another and letting the nicotine flow through his veins, Cid propped his feet on his chair, staring at the ceiling, his blue eyes narrowing a bit. There were limits to everyone, and Cid hoped that Valentine knew what the f*** he was doing. Getting involved with a girl from Shinra was a f***ing insane idea.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Must. sleep.*yawns* I can't really see the screen, so um. just tell me what you think. I know Cid was kinda OOC in this, but c'mon! I think Reno came out fairly decent, and the guys out there, don't take the stocking of the fridge seriously. Read and review and I'll catch you later. 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Oh stop looking at me like I'm sucking all the life out of you." Tifa said with a sigh, after twenty minutes of ignoring Vincent's stare on her back, or glare. It seemed his blood red eyes were set in an eternal glare, as if everything and everyone were forbidden to delve into their depths, but then again, it made him more alluring.  
  
Of course, Vincent did not reply, continuing to watch her actions in interest. He had not started his interrogation yet, and she had not offered anything, instead offering to fill his stomach up instead. Vincent had no quarrels with that, not having a decent home cooked meal since. he averted his gaze from Tifa, who was humming at her task, a small smile lighting her face as if she truly enjoyed this, as if she didn't mind feeding him. Maybe she was putting food poisoning in it, however, Vincent had been eyeing what she put in the shopping cart like a hawk, and nothing had slipped past his gaze unaffected. Maybe she hadn't wanted to be in Shinra to begin with, and was happy to be free.  
  
"Ta da!" Tifa said cheerily, setting a dish in front of him, making his mouth water, though he stared down at it curiously. If it was as delicious as it smelled, Vincent was all too eager to consume it, though looked up at Tifa first, who was smiling eagerly at him.  
  
She bit her lip nervously after a while, and then she sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Oh, I see. I have to taste it first, right?" Without another word, she bit into the food, chewing and glaring at him as if to say 'there!'. The meal continued in an uncomfortable silence, and finally Tifa sighed, pursing her lips. "If I told you everything about Shinra, what would you do?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, pointing her fork at him, as he eyed her with a slight bemused expression.  
  
"It depends on your role in Shinra." Vincent said calmly, and Tifa laughed softly, a low tinkling sound that trickled in the air and invaded his senses, sending a slight shiver through him.  
  
"My role in Shinra? I guess I could tell you that." Tifa said, crossing her legs, arching an eyebrow as she poked disinterestedly at her food for a moment with a slight sigh. "I am Cloud Strife's 'woman' and I am basically there for him if he has some tension to put it lightly." She tilted her head to the side to catch his expression, which was as unreadable as always, but she just smirked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I see." Vincent said after a moment, getting the idea, with a slight twitch of his eyebrow. Tifa gave a slight smile, looking at him with an amused expression on her face.  
  
"So what about you? Why does a man like you work for the police?" Tifa asked curiously, and Vincent visibly tensed, though he supposed that piece of information wouldn't matter so much, so with a slight shrug, he spoke.  
  
"It is something close to a family business. Everyone in my family has always been someone of the law." Vincent said, almost a bit bitterly. He had not liked the idea of being a lawyer, which required heated discussion, something Vincent despised, and he had tried his hand at undercover, and while he excelled at it. Lucercia.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tifa's worried voice pierced through his thoughts and he glanced up, seeing genuine concern etched on her face, and he felt somewhat confused. Why would she care about his well being when she barely knew him, and he was the cause of her being torn from her beloved Cloud Shinra. Or maybe Cloud was a thing of the past, for she had addressed him with a bored tone in her voice.  
  
He said nothing in reply, simply getting up and turning to her, a slight nod of his thanks was all he gave her, before pausing a moment, an almost thoughtful expression as he glanced at her.  
  
"You can use my room." He said, before turning and walking off, Tifa's eyes following him, before she shook herself out of her daze. Yes, he had been 'civil' to her, but he was still the enemy, wasn't he?  
  
She sighed, collecting the dishes off the table. Sometimes, it seemed, the lines blurred for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean she was kidnapped?" Cloud asked in a deadly calm voice, though his eyes were filled with mako fire as Aeris bowed her head, trying hard to keep her lips from quivering.  
  
"I mean, some police officers raided the place and one caught Tifa." Aeris whispered again, bracing herself for Cloud's eruption of anger. But it never came, instead she heard a short, harsh chuckle.  
  
"Oh, I see." His cold, piercing gaze turned back to Aeris, who gave a slight whimper. She had always feared Cloud and Rufus, and she supposed she was lucky that Zack had loved her.  
  
Zack. tears threatened to well up into her wide green eyes again, but she suppressed it, instead glancing down at her hands which were clasped tightly on her pink dress.  
  
Did Cloud really think she'd let her friend, and only friend here, be captured on purpose? If she had known something had was going to happen to Tifa, oh Holy, she would have silenced herself right then. She was the one who should have been kidnapped away, not poor Tifa. She alone deserved the fate that had ironically fallen onto Tifa's shoulders.  
  
She let out a long, suffering sigh, wishing she could take back what she had done, she wished she didn't feel so guilty. She didn't know why Cloud held it against her, however. He was the one who was supposed to protect his 'woman' he was the one who should have saved Tifa.  
  
She felt a wave of anger take a hold of her, biting her lip to keep silent, almost until it bled. It wasn't her fault Cloud was always so distant, maybe it was better that Tifa was gone. Maybe this would finally be the chance that Cloud could see what he had, and finally realize how much Tifa actually cared for the seemingly emotionless man.  
  
"And where were you when she was kidnapped, if you don't mind my asking." Aeris snapped, a bit more accusing than she was used to. Instantly she blushed, lowering her gaze as she mentally scolded herself for her outburst, though Cloud only laughed.  
  
"Trying to figure out who betrayed us, Aeris." She felt his cold blue eyes, like icy sheets of rain belting down on her, and she shivered. "So that this wouldn't happen again. That was better than being here, don't you agree?" Aeris didn't reply, and Cloud didn't force her to, instead, turning and striding out of the room, closing the door shut as Aeris felt the guilt take her once more. The mole. oh, how horrible her fate would be now. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa's eyes fluttered open, her eyelashes dancing on her skin for a moment, as she vaguely surveyed her surroundings. Where was she? She jolted up, eyes wide as she glanced around the room, almost frantic. This certainly wasn't hers, so where could she be?  
  
Instantly everything came flooding back to her, and she sighed, flopping back down on the bed. Vincent's bed. Instantly she jolted out of bed, glimpsing around the room, her ears perked.  
  
The sound of a hushed conversation reached her ears, and quietly, she slipped into the hallway, listening silently to Vincent talk on the phone. Or more ever, someone else talk to Vincent, since he seemed to be mostly quiet.  
  
'Did you get any.?'  
  
'What did you find.?'  
  
'Shinra is moving.'  
  
'Be careful.'  
  
She could only catch bits and pieces of the conversation, and she nearly jumped when Vincent set the phone down with a slight sigh, turning his gaze to the place where she had been eavesdropping.  
  
"Anything else you would like to add to your earlier comments?" He asked, his voice once again cold, and Tifa gave a slight nervous laugh, coming out from the doorway, rubbing the back of her head nervously.  
  
"Wow, you really are good if you heard me." Vincent said nothing, instead turning his back to her as he settled himself once again on the table, shuffling through manila folders scattered across the wooden table.  
  
Tifa blinked, pulling up a chair as she sat across from him, watching him slightly in interest as he poured over the reports. Raven black strands dripped into his face, much more different than Cloud's golden blonde, his red eyes roving across the paper almost appreciatively, like Cloud's blue eyes had once gazed upon her.  
  
Instantly she slapped herself mentally, chiding at herself. Why was she comparing them anyway? She frowned, tilting her head to the side, unconsciously letting her eyes rest on Vincent.  
  
Yes, Cloud had stopped showing his affection, but that didn't mean to run into the arms of the first available man, not to mention the one who had kidnapped her from Cloud in the first place. She pursed her lips, strangling a sigh in her throat. Then she blinked, looking at Vincent curiously.  
  
"You never said what you planned to do with me after I told you about Shinra." Tifa blurted, chiding herself again as Vincent's red gaze flickered up to hers, and if she didn't know better, she was sure that there was amusement in his eyes.  
  
"We would let you free, I suppose. You have nothing marring your record I would hope." Vincent said flatly, turning back to his work, and Tifa blinked, turning her gaze out the window.  
  
Nothing marring her record. that was a laugh. How hilarious. Wouldn't helping criminals be something counted against her? Would she really deny any relationship she had with Cloud just for a chance for a real life? One with no strings attached?  
  
She bit her lip, shaking her head slightly. She was in love with Cloud, and that was all there was to it. Saying she had nothing wrong on her record would be like betraying Cloud, and that was something she could never do. It would be like betraying herself.  
  
"I've helped criminals, isn't that an offense?" Tifa asked softly, tilting her gaze back to Vincent, giving him a small smile as if the subject they were on was the most hilarious thing in the whole world, and only she and him knew about it.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a slight expression on his face, though Tifa barely noticed or didn't catch it at all.  
  
"I suppose, but if it is not so severe." Vincent let the sentence hang, and Tifa gave a slight laugh, shaking her head, getting up as she looked down at Vincent.  
  
"I've seen some things." Tifa said, a bit mysteriously while she turned and walked off, the corner's of Vincent's mouth twitching upward. He had seen and done some things that should be on a criminal record. She was an intriguing creature, though she seemed genuinely kind. He hadn't had many people, friends or ex-foes that would cook him a dinner and try to make small talk and could withstand his unfaltering gaze.  
  
He gave a slight shake of himself, rousing himself from his thoughts. It was dangerous to go down that road, and Vincent knew that more than anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please! Spare me!" Was the loud, high pitched squeal of the annoying insect in front of him. He didn't deserve to be called human, for he had already betrayed them, the mole that had cost them their cozy position hidden deep in the shadows. He had no sympathy for spineless bugs that played dangerous games and expected to rise above unharmed as if God. The thought made him smirk even more. God, what a laugh. The very word made him sick. Where was God now, he wondered.  
  
Ignoring the helpless pleading, he raised his long sword above his head, a small smirk crossing his features malevolently, his green eyes flashing with flames of that from h***.  
  
With a strip of moonlight from the generous full moon, the man was stabbed clean through, eyes wide as he sputtered, blood spewing from the wound and from his mouth as he slid from the long blade of the sword.  
  
Sephiroth ignored the corpse, looking up into the elegant light of the moon, shining down on his blood splattered face, pale and almost noble. His green eyes no longer held the evil look in it, however, calm, almost guilty.  
  
"Sephiroth." He turned around to see Cloud Shinra, looking down at the twisted bleeding corpse of the man he had slain without a second thought. He said nothing, his cold eyes roving over the man's face, not one to be disturbed right after killing. Everyone knew that, and few had the courage to face him, especially right after he had slain someone.  
  
He had no love for the 'people' at Shinra. He only stayed for the pay was good, and it held the answers he desperately wanted. He wanted to know where he came from, and his parents, and for that, he would play little puppet for a while longer, though his patience was quickly wearing thin, as was Shinra's use to him.  
  
"What do you want, Shinra. I have no time for this." Sephiroth said icily, his eyes taking a dangerous glint as he gave a flick of his sword, all the blood being swiped up into the wind, splattering sickeningly against the pavement as he sheathed his sword, his smirk growing a bit as he saw Cloud's disgusted face.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you." Cloud said, turning his blue eyes back up to his own, cold and calculating, just like his elder brother's. Their similarities were something that made Sephiroth chuckle, for they both were fools.  
  
"I do not do favors Shinra, you know that. Get to the point." Sephiroth snapped, not in the mood for pleasantries, and Cloud turned his gaze back to the corpse, a small fond smile on his face as he watched the man bleed.  
  
"Get Tifa back for me." Sephiroth paused, well aware of the girl being kidnapped. What would he be if he were ill informed? Knowledge was, after all, power, and Sephiroth had plenty of that.  
  
"Get to it Shinra. Where is she?" Sephiroth said coolly, hoping this would be a challenge, as he hadn't had one since the last time he and the spiky haired blonde had fought.  
  
"She's being held at a residence belonging to Vincent Valentine. Heard of him?" It was more of a statement than question, since everyone knew of Vincent Valentine. He had used to work for them, until he left for the police, after Shinra had of course, killed his lover. Of course, it could be a lie, like everything else in Shinra seemed to be. It was so hard to get reliable information out of babbling idiots.  
  
"Yes." Sephiroth stated, his eyes flickering back to his sword, a kind of pleased smile spreading slowly across his face. Finally, a challenge worthy of his time. Vincent Valentine, was it?  
  
"I want you to leave-." Shinra started, but Sephiroth looked up coldly, a small smirk on his face as he fingered his prized sword, the Masamune.  
  
"I will take my leave now." And just like that, he was swept up into the wind, disappearing into the threads of moonlight that had beamed down into the alleyway.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ A bit dark, I think, but then again, that's just me. Hehe! That was a long sucker, so be happy for a while, m'kay? Makes my job easier. And yea! Sephiroth made his appearance. You didn't think nothing would happen during the whole story, did you? This may come as a surprise to you, but this story has an actual plot. *gasp shock horror* Yup. Well, anyway, please read and review. 


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"What do you mean?" Vincent growled, his red eyes resting lazily on the window sill, focusing on the moonlight pouring into the dark kitchen, as if trying desperately to lift the cloak of darkness that surrounded him.  
  
He wasn't in the best of moods right now, especially since it seemed that his thoughts had been betraying him, and that he hadn't had the time to sit around to pour himself a drink to soothe his nerves. Now he had a crazed assassin after his blood, all because he housed Tifa.  
  
He had half a mind to tell Cid to take her and keep her in the police station, but she had been growing on him, and he cursed that.  
  
Sephiroth. He remembered the name whispered in the depths of destruction and despair, the one winged angel of death and terror, the supposed man who had tried to climb up to the status of 'God' and had fallen. He had heard about his extraordinary skills with the sword, the sword itself, the Masamune, was a legend, and the wielder itself was just as legendary.  
  
Vincent let out a small curse, his annoyance growing as he heard Cid's barking laughter ring out loud and clear through the telephone. His eye twitched in annoyance, as he tilted his head to the side, seeing Tifa out of the corner of his eye, looking at him worriedly.  
  
He turned away from her, waiting for Cid to finish his laughter, till it only became a small mumble about 'Vinnie' not 'pissin' in his drawers'. Sometimes Vincent wondered how he could work for this man, but Cid had a blunt way of doing things, and by doing such never lied.  
  
"Like I said Vinnie, Sephiroth is apparently after ya. And we haven't heard from the mole in a while. I think maybe they got ta him. Oh well." Cid said, with a heavy sigh, and Vincent could picture his boss leaning back in his chair chain smoking with enough smoke in his office to set off the fire detector.  
  
"Any idea when he might drop by?" Vincent asked, sitting down, noticing Tifa was wringing her hands out in distress, still wearing that wine colored dress he had found her in. He really needed to get her a change of clothes or something.  
  
"Why not ask the girl in front of ya?" Vincent said nothing for a moment, glancing at Tifa as she looked up at him startled, as if she sensed something was wrong. He quickly glanced away, trying to hide his scowl that was forming.  
  
His silence spoke louder than words for him, and he heard Cid give another heavy sigh.  
  
"Listen Valentine, we don't have anything definite. The warning we received was in some weird coded language. Tseng's working on it right now, but I doubt he'll get anything done in time. Just watch your back, okay Vincent?" There was another long period of silence before Cid gave another curse, breaking it. "Listen Vinnie, gotta run. Just be careful, okay?" Without waiting for his response, Cid hung up the phone, leaving Vincent with the dial tone. With another curse, Vincent let the phone drop back to its cradle.  
  
"What's going on?" Tifa asked, twisting the cloth in her hands nervously, while Vincent avoided her gaze, while she sighed, shaking her head. "It's Sephiroth, isn't it? He's going to come here." Tifa said, and Vincent turned to look back at her, his eyes narrowing a bit.  
  
"Do you-?" He started, though she cut him off with a slight sunny smile, as if the whole thing were a joke.  
  
"Know when he's coming? The next full moon, he always hunts in its light." She looked at him, a slight smile lingering on her face, and he felt something tug on the back of his mind. Attraction was fatal.  
  
She tilted her gaze back to him, a slight sigh lingering on her lips.  
  
"Listen, you don't stay in Shinra most of your life and not pick up some weird habits of the inhabitants. Some thing I know would make your blood curl, I'm sure even yours." Tifa added, and Vincent raised an eyebrow. Was that supposed to impress him? Noticing the way her gaze was somewhat bored, it seemed not. This woman was a walking enigma, but then again, so was he. To quote what Cid had said once, 'chocobos of a feather flock together'.  
  
He checked his calendar, noting that he was several months behind, his brows furrowing somewhat.  
  
"The next full moon is two nights from now." Vincent reported, and Tifa looked back up at him, a small sigh escaping her lips, and she shook her head slightly, standing up.  
  
"If I were you, I'd get ready." Tifa stated, though Vincent said nothing, his gaze still on the calendar as if to burn a hole through it with his stare. She shrugged her shoulders, turning to brush past him, though his voice stopped her.  
  
"You are not me, so never assume. I am always ready." The door shut behind her as she walked into the room, Vincent sighing as he leaned his head against the doorway, his face hidden in the shadows.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa sighed, tilting her head to the side as she sat around, pursing her lips as she glanced around Vincent's room. She felt somewhat guilty, occupying his room and doing nothing for it, like she had felt during her time in Shinra. It seemed she hadn't been able to do anything, and when that alarm starting blaring. . .  
  
She gave a slight groan, flipping onto her back as she stared at the ceiling, almost accusingly. She had been stupid, rushing in without a plan, without the slightest hint of what she was doing. She had never been that irrational at any one time, except for maybe that day she had accepted Cloud's offer to 'join his world'. How was she supposed to know that it had meant join his gang, his mob that was currently striking terror in everyone's hearts? The police were barely any help since Rufus feared nothing. Rather, people were supposed to fear him.  
  
She didn't fear Rufus, rather could understand. She had lost her mother at a young age, but she didn't try and wreck havoc on the world. It just didn't seem right, but somehow. . . she didn't feel like turning on Cloud just because Vincent had 'promised' to help her. Well, that's how she interpreted things.  
  
She paused, her eyes lingering on Vincent's nightstand, her eyes narrowing as she scooted next to it, picking up a picture frame with a somewhat tattered picture inside, as if it had been folded and re-folded many times over.  
  
Vincent was smiling, to her surprise, his eyes twinkling with merriment as he stared down affectionately to a lovely brown haired woman, her green eyes shinning as she grinned up at the camera, her cheeks flushed with happiness. It was a heart warming picture, and Tifa felt her lips curve slightly into a small smile, and toting the picture, she went into the living room, tip toeing quietly.  
  
To her surprise, Vincent was asleep, his form sprawled on the couch, his face twisted in something close to pain. She blinked, padding over to him quietly, tilting her head to the side as she looked around for something to cover him with. Even though the heat was on, it was still chilly it seemed.  
  
Finding a blanket in a nearby closet, she draped it over him gently, turning to leave though was surprised when she felt his slender fingers latch onto her wrist, and she whirled around to face him, only seeing him blinking his eyes sleepily.  
  
"Lucercia, I'm sorry." He managed to croak, obviously barely conscious, quickly falling back into a deep slumber, while Tifa's eyes softened, her gaze sweeping over his features, which seemed more at peace now, his breathing deep and even.  
  
She watched him silently for a moment, before she tucked the blanket more comfortably over him, giving a slight smile when she straightened, tilting her head to the side, sighing as she eyed the picture.  
  
It didn't take very much intelligence to put two and two together and figure out Lucercia was probably the girl in the picture. Maybe she had something to do with why Vincent was the way he was right now. Stony and unfeeling, or maybe, in that short glimpse she had seen his apologetic appearance, that was what he wanted people to think. She sighed, making a face as she settled the picture next to him mindlessly, tilting her head to the side, grinning slightly.  
  
"Good night Vincent." She said softly, pressing her lips softly against his forehead, blushing softly when she realized what she had done, turning and instantly making her way back to Vincent's room. She didn't know what had possessed her to do that. Pity, yes that was it. She didn't feel anything for him at all except for pity. She loved Cloud, and there was no question about it.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ I think a relatively crappy chapter. Yes, I think my creative juices have been spent. Ugh, my head hurts. Hehe, well, anyway, I want more action, so maybe that's why this chapter is so choppy. Battle scene baby! Yes, even though I suck at them, me like them, lots. Thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews! *tears* Means a lot to me they do! Anyway, I'm sorry if Tifa was OOC, but I'll try and work on that! Well, read and review, and I'll see you around. 


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Tifa's eyes snapped open, and instantly she jolted up, her eyes wide as she turned her fearsome gaze to the window, where wisps of moonlight strung into the room, as if a ghost was trying desperately to reach her, long pale fingertips outstretched, the gaping shadows creating a sort of horrific picture. She blinked, trying to shake the thought from her mind, though her gaze trailed up to the moon, whose pale oval face stared mournfully back at her, as if it knew something would happen tonight just by it being here.  
  
Tifa's head jolted up to glance at the ceiling when she heard a slight thud, her wine eyes widening.  
  
Sephiroth. He was here already? She quickly stumbled out of bed, the covers tumbling off in her rush as she dashed to the living room, Vincent's name dying in her throat. The couch was empty, looking as if it hadn't been slept in at all. Oh, how could she not have noticed Vincent looking like he was to stay up all night? How could she fall asleep in a time like this?  
  
Another thud was heard on the roof, and she bit her lip, sprinting out the door, and picking the nearest staircase, bound up the steps until she opened the door to the roof, her breathing coming out in ragged gasps.  
  
Moonlight strung into the makeshift battle field, and everything was deadly quiet, Sephiroth bathed in moonlight while Vincent was cloaked in darkness. Both seemed to be sizing the other up, and for once Tifa was glad this roof was flat. Maybe it would give Vincent some advantage, and it was spacious too.  
  
"Sephiroth." Tifa whispered, though both men didn't even glance her way, their eyes narrowed, and Sephiroth made the first move, dashing forward and slashing out, Vincent side stepping and going to deliver a blow with his gun to Sephiroth's temple, though the silver haired demon swooped to the right, his black cape fluttering like a bird's wings as he dodged.  
  
Sephiroth slashed upward, Vincent jolting back and firing a quick succession of shots, Sephiroth deflecting them easily with his sword. They stopped, their gazes locked as Tifa let lose a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Sephiroth meant she could come back to Cloud, but that would mean that Vincent would die, and she didn't want that. Why did she care so much anyway? She wasn't heartless per say, but she had stood by and watched countless people get murdered, so why would Vincent be any different?  
  
Sephiroth took another lunge, his sword poised as he took a stab, though Vincent swerved to the left, Sephiroth already anticipating the move and swinging his sword sideways, catching Vincent in the stomach as he gasped, blood spurting from his wounds as he fell, clutching his stomach, trying to conceal the pain from his face.  
  
"Vincent!" Tifa cried, going for him, though she stopped when Sephiroth's legendary Masamune lifted, pausing threateningly in front of her throat. She glared at him, turning to look back at Vincent, whose blood was rapidly spilling from his body.  
  
"Shinra sends for you." Sephiroth paused to glance distastefully back at Vincent. "Pity, I thought he would be more of a challenge." Tifa's eyes narrowed dangerously, and without thinking, she turned and round house kicked him hard in the back of his head. He didn't do anything, just whirled around and glared at her, though her eyes were pits of fire.  
  
"Tell Cloud I won't come back unless he comes here himself." Tifa snapped, and Sephiroth glared at her, though his face was one of composure, though she knew he was debating whether or not to kill her. With a slight shrug, he turned and disappeared into the night, and Tifa let out a shaky breath. Sephiroth scared her more than she let on.  
  
Instantly she whirled around, crouching down by Vincent, pressing her hands against his wounds. Great, he had lost a lot of blood, and if he lost anymore. she didn't want to think about it. Adrenaline surging through her veins, she somehow managed to drag him back to the apartment, a bloody trail a ghostly reminder at how much life was leaking away through him.  
  
Settling him on the couch, she quickly searched through the medicine cabinet, finding some bandages and such, rushing back to his side as she put a cool hand to his forehead.  
  
"Vincent, you need to stay awake!" Tifa cried softly, seeing as how his eyes were growing distant, his breaths coming out ragged and shallow. She quickly pitched off his shirt, since there was no time for decency, and quickly disinfected the wound, wrapping bandages tightly around his wound, though she was no doctor. He had lost a lot of blood, and she couldn't very well drive him to a hospital.  
  
"Call." Vincent's ragged breath came out short as he slipped off, and her eyes instantly widened, rushing to the telephone. She could get the medics, but then what would she tell them? Best to call someone she, well, Vincent trusted.  
  
She jabbed in the first number on his list, glancing at Vincent worried. He had lost so much blood.  
  
"Hello?" A groggy voice mumbled, and Tifa inwardly cursed her luck. Great, just great. Could this night get any worse?  
  
"Um." She desperately searched for his name in the corner of her mind, finally fishing it out after a moment. "Reno! You need to get over here! Vincent's hurt and he's bleeding heavily, and Sephiroth was here!" Tifa babbled, the panic seizing her, though she heard Reno on the other end jolt up.  
  
"Listen, stay calm and I'll be there in five minutes tops. Keep Vampy alive till then." He hung up quickly, and Tifa felt some of the weight come off her shoulders. At least he knew what he was doing, not a medic, but just as good, she assured herself. How could you be a police for several years and not pick up something?  
  
About seven minutes later, a disheveled Reno burst through the door, carrying medical supplies, and seeing Vincent's condition, cursed.  
  
"D***mit woman, why didn't you get him a medic or something? This s***'s deep!" Reno snapped, quickly setting to work while Tifa sat next to Vincent, wiping off his brow as he continued to gasp or groan in pain. It was heart wrenching to see this, and all she had done was stand around. And what hurt was that Vincent suffered like this because of her. Cloud had sent Sephiroth to come for her. She bit her lip, watching as Reno continued to mumble angrily, tightening bandages and whatnot.  
  
She had told Sephiroth she wouldn't return until Cloud came for her himself, but would he? She tilted her head to the side, sighing slightly. She should have gone back, since after all, Shinra was where she belonged, certainly not with a stony police officer with a jaded past.  
  
"Well, he looks like he's going to be all right. Lucky son of a b****, but then again, that's Vampy." Reno said after a moment, and Tifa nodded, watching the red head flop back onto a plush loveseat in exhaustion, and Tifa got up, stretching a bit as she looked back down at Vincent, tucking the comforters gently to his neck as his breathing was now deep and even.  
  
Reno watched in amusement, his aquamarine eyes flickering around the pair, his lips twisting into a smirk.  
  
"Going to tuck me in too? I worked hard if you catch my drift." Reno said with a slightly suggestive smirk, and Tifa scowled at him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"How about no, because I know your type. I don't appreciate having someone pull moves on me when a friend is wounded." Tifa said with a slight snap, while Reno grinned, holding up his hands in a submissive gesture.  
  
"I like aggressive women. Can you give me a growl?" Reno said, trilling the last word and Tifa instantly turned red, sending Reno a glare. The nerve! How could he even suggest something like that when his friend was hurt? She looked deeply at him for a moment, seeing the worry hidden in his depths, and she gave a slight sigh, shaking her head. It was his way of coping, so she might as well play along. Or something to that effect.  
  
"Oh bite me." Tifa said, turning her back, while Reno laughed, shaking his head as he leaned back into the chair and glancing up at her with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Just lead the way and I'm there." Reno called after her, while Tifa rolled her eyes, a barely tolerant look on her face as she took a blanket and pillow out of the closet. At least Vincent was organized and she could guess where his things were, unlike the things scattered about in Cloud's room like a tornado had spun through there.  
  
She tossed the items to Reno, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Which quickly turned back into another grin.  
  
"Ah, babe, I should've known you wanted to me to stay here with you. Lonely?" Reno teased, while Tifa sighed, shaking her head as she turned to leave.  
  
"Listen, tell me when he wakes up, okay? And Reno?" She paused, feeling his gaze on her back, or maybe a bit lower, though she decided he could look as long as he didn't touch. "Thanks. I appreciate it." She closed the door before the red head could get any ideas, and settled herself back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Cloud would be angry with her, but for some reason she couldn't find a reason to care except she was supposed to love him. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed at the thought. 'Supposed'? That wasn't right. She knew that she had risked limb and neck for Cloud countless times, for love, not 'supposed' love. She sighed, rolling onto a side as she glanced at the door, her expression turning to one of worry.  
  
Right now, she couldn't think of Cloud or the consequences of getting on the bad side of the most feared assassins in Shinra. Right now all she was worried about was how Vincent was.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Relatively crappy battle scene, but c'mon! I liked Reno in this one, and Vincent was mostly unconscious. Do not worry, more battle scenes to come, and hopefully I'll be better by then. Sorry it was so short, but hey, I had to get something out. Well, read and review! 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Tifa yawned, stretching a bit as she padded softly out of Vincent's room, peeking her head out into the living room. Reno was sprawled across the loveseat, the blanket draped over half of him, while his pillow had disappeared somewhere, his mouth wide open and he snored, not so loud, but loud enough to be noticed.  
  
Tifa shook her head slightly, a small smile on her lips as she softly walked over to Vincent and looked him over. He seemed to be doing better, his face no longer scrunched up in pain. She knelt down beside him a pressed a slender hand to his forehead, sighing in relief. His fever had gone down, it seemed, which was one less thing for her to worry about.  
  
With a slight smile on her lips, she turned to go back to the kitchen, humming softly as she started to prepare soup for breakfast, though stopped cold when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle up. Curious to see what her intuition was telling her, she twirled around, only to see Vincent, panting as he held onto his side leaning against the doorframe, and her eyes instantly widened.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed? Ugh! You are so pigheaded sometimes!" Tifa scolded, slipping his arm across her slim shoulders, ignoring his weak protests, helping him as he tried to drag his feet slowly across the floor, occasionally wincing in pain. Geez, he should still be asleep. Tifa mentally chided herself for not noticing Vincent stirring when she had headed to the kitchen. Obviously being sleep logged didn't help her observations powers at all.  
  
She spared a glance to Reno, who was still snoring, and sighed, shaking her head. She should scold him too, but right now her main concern was Vincent's condition. Funny, she thought, a wry smile tugging on her lips, that she cared so much of his condition. Well, she had inwardly told herself, it was her fault anyway, and she couldn't help but feel that she had caused Vincent's injuries even though Sephiroth had wielded the blade. Sephiroth had, after all, come after her.  
  
"Why did you fight him anyway? You should have just let me go with him." Tifa muttered to herself, something close to worry tinged within her voice, not meaning to say it out loud, let alone get a response, so she practically jumped when Vincent answered.  
  
"You haven't told me everything I need to know." Vincent murmured tiredly, slowly dragging his feet across the padded floor for what seemed eternity. His whole body felt like it was lead, though his side was burning with fire, and he fought back the reaction to gasp in pain, instead, gritting his teeth.  
  
Tifa shot him a glance, pursing her lips to keep back a smart comment, knowing she shouldn't aggravate him in this stage, especially since she was supposed to help him.  
  
Opening the door to his room, she laid him down gently on the bed, sighing softly as he protested, tucking the sheets around him.  
  
"Feeling better?" She asked, and he didn't say anything, his unfaltering gaze turned to her, unnerving her a bit, though she straightened her back, just staring back, her eyes narrowed. It seemed like the seconds ticked by meticulously slow, as if to taunt her because she stood her ground and didn't look away, instead lost in the blood pooled irises of a man, or maybe a monster? She had never seen anyone with blood red eyes, with the flicker of the shadows flitting nervously across his face.  
  
"Thank you." She blinked, startled out of her reverie, looking at Vincent in a new light, though his face hadn't changed, but maybe his features had softened, but it was probably her eyes playing tricks on her. She was probably still a bit sleepy.  
  
Vincent shifted uncomfortably, though his gaze still held on her face, which was looking at him curiously, with a mix of confusion. He hadn't know what had possessed him to utter his gratitude, but maybe he shouldn't have spoken. He felt uneasy, being under her scrutiny for such a long period of time, and he wondered why she hadn't averted her gaze like she usually did, like people usually did. Could it be because he had 'saved' her, she felt like she should force herself into his presence until he recovered?  
  
"You're welcome, I'm sure you wouldn't done the same for me." Tifa said, smiling slightly though she didn't feel so cheerful. Seeing Vincent drowning in a puddle of his own blood was too much for her, but it was burned in the back of her eyelids, and had been with her all night. She felt guilty, and she hated feeling guilty. "And besides, it was mostly because of me you got hurt." Tifa added silently, and Vincent raised an eyebrow at her. He knew better than to comment, last times results were less than desired.  
  
Abruptly Tifa tore her gaze away hastily turning for the exit.  
  
"I'll get you something to eat." She offered as she quickly, turning and walking down the hall, her face turned toward the floor, burning. Why did she hold his gaze so long? What she wouldn't have given to know what he had been thinking. Probably why she was so stupid, saying things like that. Or maybe why she didn't go back to Shinra, back to Cloud. Yes, that's probably what he was thinking.  
  
"How's Vampy?" Tifa jerked, turning to face Reno, who had his hands cushioning his head, stretched across the loveseat with his eyes closed, a ghost of a grin on his face. He didn't need to open his eyes to know she had been startled.  
  
"He's . . . fine." Tifa mumbled after a moment, and Reno grinned, opening his green eyes to stare at her, stretching out easily, curling all the way from his bony arms to his toes.  
  
"Fine eh? Well, with you as a nurse I have no doubt of that." Reno said, letting his gaze linger upon her longer than it should have, and she sighed, shaking her head as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"How you keep your job is a wonder." Tifa called over her shoulder, hearing only a snicker, and then the creak of the loveseat, signifying that Reno had laid back. She sighed in relief, glad that Reno hadn't added another comment to the thought.  
  
She didn't know what she'd do. Maybe give him a taste of her fist, that's for sure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean she won't come back?" Cloud snapped impatiently, though the silver haired man was just as impatient, his lips pursed in a thin line.  
  
"Like I said Shinra, you have to go yourself." Sephiroth said coolly, though felt like strangling the man and shaking him until sense entered his thick, spiky haired covered skull. He couldn't see why a woman like Lockheart could fall for someone as dense as Shinra. Sometimes he wondered how Rufus and Cloud could be related, Rufus far more observant than his brother.  
  
Cloud fumed, his blue eyes drawn in anger, and then he turned to Sephiroth, his face pinched tightly in barely concealed fury. Sephiroth knew that Shinra would probably spew something angrily about his incompetence to retrieve one single girl, and didn't want to listen to it right now. He had been up late at night, denied his sleep, and the girl had given him one b**** of a headache with that roundhouse kick. All in all, Sephiroth was pissed enough to kill. And probably would kill Shinra if he didn't watch it. He doubted that his brother would even bat an eyelash, even Rufus knowing that Sephiroth wasn't one to be messed with. But obviously Cloud didn't know that little useful piece of information yet.  
  
"And what of Valentine? You have disposed of him, right?" Cloud pressed, and Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, growing weary of Shinra's questions. He didn't know if he had disposed of Valentine, and quite frankly, didn't care. The wound he had given Valentine was deep, but he wondered if he had missed his mark, though it had been hard to tell at the time with all the blood matting the place and an angered martial artist. Shinra had failed to mention that little detail.  
  
"He was heavily wounded, and I doubt your woman knows any medical procedures other than applying a band aid, so perhaps, yes." Sephiroth said somewhat sarcastically, watching in amusement as Shinra instantly flamed, not taking the bashing of his 'woman' very lightly.  
  
"Listen Sephiroth-." Cloud started to hiss, though was interrupted by a cool voice behind him.  
  
"Cloud, what are you doing out here? I thought I told you to investigate the mole." Rufus Shinra's cold blue eyes swept over the pair, and even Sephiroth gave a slight nod of his head. He could tolerate Rufus more than Cloud, and even respected him to a certain degree, as he was young but had accomplished much, and didn't rely on petty interactions with the opposite gender as much as his brother.  
  
"I did." Cloud said in irritation, completely ignoring the fact that Sephiroth glowered at him, "And he's been disposed of. I'm currently setting my sights on something more pressing." Cloud said snappishly, and Rufus ignored him, knowing quite well what was eating at his brother.  
  
Tifa had been taken, not that he cared for it personally, but he would try and get her back if it meant his brother wouldn't be such a pain. As much as he cared for his sibling, sometimes his faults glared him in the face.  
  
"She's with Vincent Valentine correct? Why don't you send an assassin?" Rufus asked tightly, his brother glaring up at him, as if he was annoyed with the fact that Rufus hadn't taken into consideration that he already had done something like that.  
  
"I sent Sephiroth, but he didn't follow through." Rufus raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze to Sephiroth, who gave a slight shrug, and he smirked, flipping a strand of blonde hair from his face. So, the great Sephiroth hadn't come through with his mission. How interesting. Maybe this Vincent Valentine was worth a deal of investigation.  
  
"Well then brother dear, why don't you do it yourself?" Sarcasm dripped off every word, and Cloud scowled, straightening as he sent an icy stare to his brother.  
  
"I'll send another assassin after them before I decide to go myself. I have other matters also." Cloud said, and Rufus gave another superior smirk, not bothering to point out his brother had switched perspectives all over again. First Tifa was top priority, and now she was pushed aside. How quickly Cloud's moods changed.  
  
With a slight shrug, Rufus turned back to Sephiroth, his lips set in a grim line.  
  
"I have another assignment for you. I want you to dispose of someone." Rufus waited, seeing Sephiroth's calm gaze on him, and he smirked once more, absently flicking another lock of hair from his face. "I want you to take care of Cid Highwind, show him we are not ones to take lightly. I want you to kidnap a woman by the name of Shera Highwind. Can you do that for me?" Rufus asked, and Sephiroth paused after a moment, his gaze drawn to his sword, and then he nodded, Rufus's lips curving into feral smile.  
  
Perfect.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Uh. yea. A lot of mindless junk going on, especially with the Vincent, Reno and Tifa thing. I don't know what that was all about. Anyway, yes, poor Shera is in on all this too. Aren't I so evil? Well, anyway, please read and review! 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Shera Highwind hummed softly to herself as she folded yet another of her beloved 'Captain's' t-shirts, straightening it as she let it drop back into the laundry basket, getting up. Placing it on a curved hip, still humming, she made her way slowly to their bedroom.  
  
It was funny, how that thought still sent a shiver of happiness down her spine at the simple thought of 'their' room. It had taken Cid Highwind a long time to admit he harbored feelings for her, even longer to express how he really felt for her, and a year or two till he finally proposed.  
  
She smiled happily, thinking about the proposal, his face nervous, his blue eyes avoiding hers, though when they meet, they had been crystal clear. It was funny, and the memory left her feeling the tingles of happiness coursing through her veins. Cid had the strangest way of showing his love for someone, usually barking out and cursing at her, though she didn't mind really. She knew he didn't mean it at all, his eyes betraying his affection for her. She grinned again, pushing the door open as she set the basket down, humming as she tucked the comforters on the bed more comfortably around the bed.  
  
Intent on her task, she didn't notice the shadows draping suspiciously all over the house, as if to choke it and silence it before the house could warn its faithful owner we kept it sparkling clean.  
  
Suddenly the piercing doorbell rang, slicing the silence effectively, and Shera looked up, startled from her reverie and task. With a slight shrug, she walked out the door, descending the wooden stairs silently, tucking a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear.  
  
Who could it be? Cid wasn't expected home until late at night, having already called her to inform her so she wouldn't worry, which she did anyway, and she had already dropped off their neighbor's son safely back home, finding it no trouble to care for the boy when she desperately wanted her own. But then again, she wondered if Cid would be the father type.  
  
She giggled slightly at the though, unbolting the door with a slight shake of her head. She just hoped her child wasn't born with a cigarette in their mouth, if she ever convinced Cid they should have 'a little urchin'.  
  
"Yes?" Shera said, peeking her head out the doorway, smiling politely, spying an intimidating looking man with long silver hair, his cat like green eyes flickering over her face with a glance that made her shiver, only making her push her glasses back up the bridge of her nose nervously.  
  
"Shera Highwind?" He asked coolly, his gaze flickering across her appearance, and she blinked, tilting her head to the side. Who was he? He certainly didn't look familiar. Maybe he was one of Cid's co-workers or something of the sort.  
  
"Yes?" She asked again, and a slight smirk curved the man's lips, sending a chill down her spine.  
  
"Good." Was all he said, and with a sudden flick of his wrist, Shera fell forward into the inky darkness that surrounded her, oblivious to the silver haired man gathering her up and turning, his boots thudding against the floor, back to a sleek looking car, but not before tacking a note to the doorway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cid Highwind yawned, stretching his long limbs, glad to be out of this stupid h***hole that was his office. No more little idiots running around whining and crying and pissing all over themselves. Well, until tomorrow anyway. With a somewhat happy grin on his face at the prospect of going home after the long boring hours, Cid picked up his jacket, slipping it over his arms as he strolled out the office, nodding occasionally to people who wished him a good night.  
  
Huh, all he wanted was to prop his aching feet up and sleep. Or a cup of tea. That sounded good too, after a long day of hollering at the people who worked for him. His lips curved up with a slight smirk as he walked out to his car, digging into his pocket for his keys, fumbling for them before sliding into his car, making the boring, not at all scenic drive to his home a few blocks down from his office complex.  
  
He hummed a tune that Shera often did, grinning at the thought of her, an affectionate look over taking him. Shera was the reason he got up every morning, not to go to work. Sure, he loved his job, but sometimes there were some people, who will go unnamed (Reno), that made his life a living h***.  
  
With a slight sigh, he parked his car in the garage, shoving his hands roughly into his pockets and hopping up the front steps, only to pause at the note, and with a yank, brought it closer to his face, as if he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Then, with a loud growl, he tore it up, quickly searching the whole house but coming up with nothing. F***. Less than two minutes later, he was on the phone, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hello?" He blinked, raising an eyebrow. What the h*** was Reno doing over at Valentine's house? His brows knit together in concentration, pushing all questions aside for now. Shera was in danger, and he needed to see if Valentine had found out anything worth interest.  
  
"Let me talk to Valentine." The tone in his voice left no argument, and he heard the soft click and footsteps of Reno. He heard a female voice in the background, probably that girl's, and a slight ruffle of cloth.  
  
"Hello." He heard Vincent's calm voice, and Cid instantly felt his eye start to twitch, though his mouth twitched into a slight smile. If there was one thing to count on, it was Valentine's inability to get angry or lose his cool. Sometimes he wondered what it would take to get a rise out of him, but for the sake of keeping him pleasant, he humored him.  
  
"Valentine, I need to know if you found out anything about Shinra." Cid said briskly, all business, and he heard Vincent pause on the other line, and Cid switched tactics. "Shera's been kidnapped by those d*** Shinra b******s, so tell me anything Valentine. If anything happens to her . . . " He let the sentence hang, his voice heavy with worry, because he didn't want to think about it. But, if anything happened to her, then they might as well shoot a bullet through his skull too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vincent remained passive for a moment, looking down at Tifa, who was humming as she stared out the window, her eyes distant. Shera had been kidnapped by Shinra, and he hadn't gotten one single tidbit about Shinra except the weird fact about Sephiroth hunting in the full moon, and he had a suspicion that Cid wouldn't be the least bit interested about that.  
  
Just the thought of Sephiroth sent another burn in his side, and he winced a bit, drawing Tifa's attention. She blinked and looked at him, moving to come forward, though he shook his head.  
  
"Valentine?" He heard Cid bark impatiently, and he sighed, glancing back at Tifa, who had paused and was now looking at him in concern.  
  
"Hold on." Without any further warning, Vincent turned his piercing gaze to Tifa, who froze, her eyes instantly widening like a deer caught in the headlights. As much as he hated to resort to this tactic with her, he would have too. It meant the difference between a life or death situation. Who knew what Shinra wanted with Shera. "Tell me everything about Shinra. Now." His voice left no questions, just answers, and Tifa flinched, looking up at Reno, whose eyes had suddenly gone cold, his face emotionless as he stared back down at her, as if to condemn her.  
  
She shivered, and Vincent must have noticed for his gaze became a little softer, and he tilted his head to the side to look at her.  
  
"It's for a woman I know. Shera Highwind. They kidnapped her and her husband is frantic." Tifa paused, her eyes flitting back to the window. She should tell anyway, Cloud wouldn't come after her, instead had kidnapped an innocent person. Or maybe it had been someone else, but who? Rufus? Sephiroth? She wasn't so sure. But she knew that the police had been a thorn in Shinra's side for a long time, and even she had heard about Cid Highwind being the head honcho, but she had never heard about his wife, Shera.  
  
"They probably kidnapped her because they want to get rid of Cid Highwind. It's probably a trap, so that the rest of the police force will know not to tangle with Shinra's affairs." Tifa paused, her gaze resting on her clenched hands, and she sighed, shaking her head as she tilted her gaze so it rose to meet Vincent's, his look attentive.  
  
"Do you know where they might hide her? What they might do to her? What do they normally do to people they kidnap?" Reno pressed, and Tifa looked up at him, her eyes all wide, feeling her throat constrict. His questions rang loudly in her mind, and she shut her eyes quickly.  
  
"T-T-They rough them up. Usually they are kept in the dungeon at the bottom part of Shinra, though only high executives can get there." Tifa said reluctantly. One step away from Cloud, one leap away from Shinra, one tiny step toward freedom. But was betraying Cloud worth freedom? She laughed silently to herself. She obviously wasn't worth enough to come after himself, so why bother with him anymore. It was strange, Vincent had been more 'kind' to her than Cloud ever was.  
  
"What kind of high executives?" Reno asked, and Tifa looked up, a smile on her lips as she turned to face Vincent, who looked somewhat pensive, as if he already knew the answer.  
  
"Why, the head honchos and their women of course."  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Yea, kinda strange chapter. Yup, that's about it. Sorry if this chapter was kinda weird, but I was watching the T.V. during this, so yea. The T.V. is evil! Hehe, well, yes, poor Shera was tangled up in this whole mess. Well, anyway, please read and review, and I would love constructive criticism for this . . . uh . . . chapter. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Tifa blinked, looking up as she tied her long strands back into a ponytail, raising her wine colored eyes to meet those crimson ones she had come to accept.  
  
"I guess so." Tifa said, looking at her appearance in the mirror and deeming herself worthy before turning her questioning gaze back to Vincent. "What about you? Does your wound still hurt?" Tifa asked, Vincent shifting from one foot to the other, as if he was nervous, and that thought brought a smile to her face. Vincent Valentine, nervous?  
  
She supposed she could understand. He was still wounded, though he was willing to help his friends, which was more than Cloud had ever done for her. She sighed, shaking her head sadly.  
  
When Cloud was wounded, she was supposed to fawn and coo over him, and mostly the injuries he sustained were less than what Vincent had received, certainly a lot less than the great Sephiroth dealt. She found it noble that Vincent was actually going out when he should be in bed, just to help his friend. That spoke volumes to her, and she guessed it was unfair to compare Vincent to Cloud, but their differences were blaring in her face, and she felt as if she had just taken a look at the real Cloud Shinra, the one who didn't really care about her safety at all.  
  
She had decided that Cloud Shinra was no longer worth it. She had stuck out her neck for six long years, being everything he wished of her, waiting patiently for him to make a move, to ask her what she had always wanted. She had always wanted a family, a nice house, heck, she'd even settle for an apartment or something, just as long as she could raise a family. It seemed it was every girl's dream to raise a family someday, and surly she should be able to do that with the man she loved. Was that too much to ask?  
  
She pursed her lips, shaking her head. No, not after all she had done for him. Taken care of him when he was sick, risking her life to help him in his 'noble' cause. She had lived her life out for him, and now . . . she was just tired of it. She wanted to stop having to look over her shoulder to watch her back, she was sick of worrying about Cloud who obviously didn't give a d*** about her, not even trying to come and save her himself. He wasn't her knight in shining armor, and he definitely didn't love her.  
  
And that was all she needed to know. Sure, it hurt, to think that she had wasted some of the best years of her life on him, but right now, she didn't really care. She would help Cid because she knew how it felt to lose a loved one, to worry about them, and feeling the guilt crush down against you, suffocating until you thought you couldn't even scream. She shuddered, shaking those thoughts out of her mind.  
  
She would stop Shinra, she would free the poor people entangled in its web like she had, and she would even try to help Aeris, who had been nothing but a friend to her. She tilted her head to the side, an almost thoughtful look on her face. She felt kinda sorry for the high executives of Shinra, since they had no clue what was going on.  
  
"Hey, ya guys ready? Cid's waiting outside, and not in a peachy mood lemme warn ya." Reno's voice floated into her head, and she blinked, seeing the grinning red head leaning in the doorway next to Vincent, who had been watching her. She nodded, grinning.  
  
"Yea, sorry. I guess I'm nervous." Tifa said somewhat truthfully, wringing her hands on her dress, sighing as she tried to clear her mind and focus on what was ahead. Cloud had already betrayed her, and she had to meet a jaded police officer to realize that. Fate was such a weird mistress.  
  
Reno nodded, turning and strolling out, while Vincent caught her eye, giving a slight nod before following the red head, and Tifa sighed, looking at herself in the mirror one last time. They would help her, Vincent with his silent support, Reno from behind his leering mask, and Cid with his blunt honesty. And Cloud had been none of those to her, so she should break all the ties she had with him.  
  
With a small smile lighting up her face, she walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is it, huh? Anyone got any fancy words to say in case we die?" Reno said, a small smirk on his face as he eyed the intimidating grey building in front of him, looming ominously down at him, though he supposed he had faced this building before and had lived. That had been when they had a much bigger team, but Cid had cautioned that they only wanted to rescue Shera, not tear the place down.  
  
"Oh, stop being so pessimistic Reno." Tifa said tiredly, shaking her head, her feet digging deep within the cement to keep herself from turning and running. This place was rooted deep within her, something that couldn't be replaced, but to be back here knowing this might be her resting place was depressing.  
  
"Hey, I'm a realist, not a pessimist." Reno said somewhat seriously, though Cid wasn't paying attention, stubbing out his cigarette with a slight curse, his blue eyes hard and angry, determined with a slight flash of fire in them. He wanted to save Shera, and he was going to be a d*** optimist about it!  
  
"Let's get this over with." Vincent suggested from the shadows, and Cid gave a slight growl from the back of his throat, storming off to the building itself, though Tifa grabbed his sleeve, pointing away from the front entrance to the side, which was blanketed in darkness.  
  
"There is a passageway inside. Only top executives use it." Tifa said instead, giving a slight smile at Cid's curt nod, striding forward without another word.  
  
"Are you all right?" Tifa blinked, looking up to see Vincent's enigmatic stare on her, his eyebrow somewhat arched, and she had the right mind to tell him off for a stupid question like that, but held her tongue. She knew he was only concerned, which was a change from his usual emotionless façade, and she knew better than to snap at him now.  
  
Her nerves were just on edge, the very sight of this wretched building uprooting the deep seeded fear that she had. Her pain and her memories, and the thought of Cloud being in there. And Sephiroth. All of the blood that had been spilt was embodied in this cold grey building that stared at her ruthlessly, and it wouldn't be fair to Vincent if she just snapped at him just for being concerned. She couldn't remember the last time someone had asked her how she felt.  
  
"I'm fine." Tifa said, pasting a smile on her face. It wouldn't do to get him worried. Vincent just gave her another mysterious look before nodding, deciding not to press it as he followed the red head in front of him into the shadows to where his employer had disappeared.  
  
How fitting, if this was truly the end. However it seemed that it had always ended here, at the Shinra building. Things had gotten complicated, his sins had become larger burdens for him to bare, and the shadows reached for him, with their wretched claws and gaping mouths, they bemoaned him, the haunted him.  
  
Lucercia . . . it seemed her name had once flowed in his mind forever, always part of him, and yet, her name had started to fade, had been swept away into the depths of his past, and that had frightened him. He had always been able to find some bittersweet comfort in her memory, so she had always been on top of the raging waters that churned from the demons inside him, her innocence preserved, even if only in his mind.  
  
And it was because of him she had become tainted, because of him her blood had dripped with painfully clarity to the ground, while most of it seeped deep within him, staining his soul blood red, his eyes tinged the same color. He was a demon, and didn't deserve forgiveness, and the thought of forgetting Lucercia, the only bringer of light into his darkness, made him feel a bit uneasy.  
  
When had this change begun? When had he started drifting away from the comfort and pain of Lucercia's memory back into the present? It was suddenly brought to his attention that the bottle of vodka in his refrigerator was still sitting there, a silent reminder of what life had been like before. before what?  
  
"The dungeon is just up ahead. Be careful okay? And let me do all the talking." Tifa whispered, and Vincent snapped out of his reverie, his eyes narrowing slightly. When had they made it into Shinra? Had he really been that deep into his past to notice? As if sensing his sudden jolt back to reality, Tifa looked at him with a somewhat mischievous smile on her face, her wine eyes twinkling like stars as she winked, before turning her gaze forward, her lips set in a determined line.  
  
Suddenly it struck him, like a rabid run away chocobo that had been waiting to collide with his thick skull for quite some time, knocking the wind out of him, but bringing a starling revelation.  
  
Tifa Lockheart . . . was she the cause of this? Was she the reason that he had felt Lucercia slip away into the background and he had not noticed it?  
  
The last thought was like a slap to the face, as if he had been splashed with cold water.  
  
What if . . . Tifa could replace Lucercia?  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Hehe, pure evil throughout this chapter. Yes, I know I did too much thinking in here and not enough action, but I promise the next chapter will make up for that. Promise. Well, hopefully anyway. I just want to improve my battle scenes! Well, anyway, please read and review. 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Ah s***!" Cid cursed vulgarly, his thick boots slamming against the concrete building, squinting his eyes to try and block off some of the artificial light that pierced into his blue eyes, which were flashing with anger. D*** Shinra b******s thought that they could kidnap Shera and get away with it without a fight? He didn't f***ing think so!  
  
Thanks to Tifa, he had been able to find out where they were hiding Shera, and for that, he'd be grateful, but after Shera was rescued. Vinnie, Reno, and Tifa had stayed behind to make sure everything would go smoothly, mostly because Cid had wanted to save his wife. Alone. He didn't want anyone tagging along, especially Reno, and it was some macho s*** that he wanted to deal with. The knight in shining armor bit, or something like that.  
  
So, with his boots thudding heavily on the floor, he sprinted his way down the building.  
  
Rounding a corner, he skidded to a halt, a loud curse on his breath as he stumbled back behind the protective wall, panting softly. His cigarettes must be catching up with him, since it seemed he wasn't able to run as far as he used to.  
  
Something far more interesting than that little tidbit was that there were guards on the other side. Three of them. Great, was everything going wrong today? He peeked his head out from around the corner, sighing as he drew his head back, shaking it slightly. They were still there, and thank god they weren't paying attention, one of them seeming to be asleep. Ah, midnight shift. He could remember that little bugger when he was younger.  
  
Snapping himself out of his reverie, he prepared himself. They were three, minimally trained soldiers who were probably cockier than they should be, and probably having next to no battle experience, though Cid knew not to take everything so lightly. Three on one could easily turn deadly, and he wasn't about to croak until he knew Shera was safe.  
  
With a deep inhale of breath, he popped out from his hiding place, a slight grin on his face as he dashed forward, elbowing a man in the face as he yelped out in surprise, the two comrades by him instantly jolting awake, looking around stupidly. Cid just grinned sheepishly, grabbing both their guns before their shaking fingers could, hitting them with the butt of them quickly, shaking his head making a slight tsk, tsk noise when they hit the ground.  
  
D***ed under trained idiots making him waste his time! Without another word, he turned and dashed down the hallway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ack! Someone tipped the alarm!" Tifa snapped, turning her wide eyes to the side, her face pinched tightly with worry as she whirled around, surveying her surroundings, which were quickly filling with soldiers with guns. Tifa knew their training regiment, had sometimes stopped to watch while Cloud taught them some of the basics, and she knew it could get ugly if they weren't taken care of quickly.  
  
"Tipped the alarm?" Reno said in a non-believing voice, as if the pouring mass of soldiers didn't already do it for him. Vincent said nothing, just whipping out his pistol.  
  
"I suggest we retreat." Vincent offered coolly, while Tifa blinked turning to him with her lips pursed.  
  
"What about Cid?" She demanded, while Vincent grabbed her arm, dragging her along as she tried to dig her feet into the cement, though her boots only skidded along the cement, so she was forced to move her legs or break something. It was against her morals to leave someone behind, especially a friend. Maybe she was wrong about Vincent Valentine, maybe he really didn't care.  
  
"Don't worry about the old fart. He can take care of himself." Reno assured her, since Vincent obviously could not, still pumping his legs and pulling himself along and the additional weight of Tifa.  
  
"Yes, but those soldiers . . ." Tifa trailed off, the silence looming over them, silent and foreboding, warning them to turn around, though Tifa knew that wouldn't be a great idea. Sometimes she had stopped by to watch Cloud teach some of the new recruits the basics, and she knew how hard they trained. All of them wanted to be like the mighty Sephiroth.  
  
She shivered slightly, glancing at Vincent from the corner in her eye, admiring him somewhat for his bravery. He still had a deep wound in his stomach, and yet he was still able to run and drag her along too. At the thought of being extra baggage, Tifa broke away from Vincent's grip, pointing ahead.  
  
"Up there, there's an exit. You sure Cid will be-." Tifa started, though Vincent cut her off with a nod, and she fell silent. It was strange, the last time she had been taken out of this building, but this time she was actually leaving of her own free will.  
  
Suddenly Reno, who was in the front, skidded to a halt, a loud curse. Tifa stopped, almost ramming into him, about to give him a piece of her mind, though the words died on her lips, and she unconsciously took a step back.  
  
"Hello Tifa." a familiar grinning face said to her, looking over Vincent's shoulder, who had moved purposely in front of her as if to defend her, and Rufus smirked, tilting his head to the side. "You always were good at capturing people's hearts. Good job." Rufus said with a sly smirk, and Reno turned to her, his eyes narrowed a bit.  
  
Tifa, however, knew somewhat well how Rufus's mind worked, and instantly turned to Vincent, who had suddenly gone rigid.  
  
"It's not like that and you know it!" Tifa snapped angrily, feeling her cheeks rise with her embarrassment and anger. Rufus Shinra would not use her for a stupid ploy. She wasn't one of his tools that he had wrapped around his finger with fear.  
  
"A good actress, don't you agree Mr. Valentine?" Rufus smirked, turning his gaze to Vincent, whose face remained impassive, frozen and stiffer than Tifa had ever known it to be. "Capture them." Rufus said without a second though, turning and disappearing behind his lackeys.  
  
"Vincent . . ." She tried, though he didn't even spare her a glance, pulling out his gun while Reno did the same, a slight uneasy forced grin on his face.  
  
"Let's kick some a**!" He stated, getting into a battle stance, Tifa following his lead, giving Vincent a look out of the corner of her eye. Great, just great.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ M'kay, so maybe Cid's little battle was about all the action in here, but hopefully in the next chapter there will be. I'm aching for a good fight, and I don't know about you, but I don't want this to drag on and on. Well, please read and review! 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
"What do you mean she's in the building?" Cloud snapped, slamming a palm on the desk, causing the very office to rumble, though Rufus just gave a slight superior smirk, flicking some loose strands of hair behind his ear. His younger brother was so easy to manipulate sometimes it was just a shame to take advantage of him.  
"Like I said. She was being held captive by those two police men. I have to admit they put up quite a fight. Took out five of your units before being captured." Rufus added with a slightly thoughtful tone in his voice, though Cloud said nothing, emitting something that sounded an awful lot like an enraged growl.  
"Where is she?" Cloud snapped, obviously still stuck on the fact that Tifa was still back with 'him'. In truth, the woman had screamed and kicked all the way to Cloud's room, and it was obvious she wanted nothing to do with Cloud, making a sour face every time someone mentioned him. Something had obviously made her change from the head over heels in love with Cloud to can't even stand his name Tifa. But what?  
He remembered how she had turned to Valentine to deny what he had been saying. Could it be that the stony cop and ex-Shinra gangster had actually broken through to her? Rufus dismissed that thought immediately, rolling his eyes with a slight smirk, turning his gaze back to his brother. It would be amusing to see what would happen once Cloud stepped into a room with a furious Tifa.  
"In your room of course. She is waiting." Rufus said with a slight jerk in the direction of the door with his head, and instantly Cloud had stormed out, and with an amused look on his face, Rufus turned to Sephiroth, who was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes shut tight, as if he were sleeping, relaxed and somewhat peaceful.  
As if sensing Rufus's gaze on him, Sephiroth opened his eyes, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at Rufus.  
"And of the two police officers?" Sephiroth asked, though there was no need, for he already knew the answer. He knew how Rufus operated, and he respected the order in it, even though he hated the gang, he held a bit of respect for Rufus, which was more than he had for anyone else.  
"Dispose of them. I have no use of them." Rufus said with a sly look on his face, and Sephiroth nodded, turning his gaze out the window with a sly look on his face. The next full moon would be soon, and when that time came, well. the fun would begin. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Everything was tense in this room, suffocating as if it were a prison. How was she expected to sit still and wait when she knew what was coming? Death. She knew it without a doubt. How ironic, it seemed to her. The man she was willing to die for would ultimately kill her.  
The door swung open and he stormed right in, grabbing her by the shoulders and giving her a hard shake.  
"What the heck did you think you were doing?" Cloud snapped, and she just stared at him, a slightly entertained look on her face. No 'how are you' or 'are you okay'? She shook her head lightly. How strange, she had always found him kind and caring, and yet, when it mattered the most, it seemed he didn't care at all. Maybe that's why this was so hilarious to her.  
"I was rescuing and innocent person Cloud." Tifa said softly, turning her gaze away from him. The very though of him was making her blood boil again. Stop acting like you care. you don't fool me anymore.  
"What are you talking about? Did they brain wash you?" Cloud asked, giving her another shake, stirring the fury boiling within her. It was always her fault, wasn't it? Cloud never seemed to like responsibility.  
"No they didn't Cloud. They were nicer to me than you ever where!" Tifa snapped, and Cloud jerked back, as if he had been hit, but then his eyes narrowed.  
"Tifa, what did they do to you?" Cloud asked, and Tifa glared at him angrily.  
"They did nothing Cloud Shinra, it was you!" Tifa retorted, inching as far away from him as possible. She was in no mood for Cloud's stubborn and thick headed self to even think clearly. She was too worried over Vincent and Reno. It was mostly her fault they were captured anyway.  
Cloud said nothing, just looking hurt like a little lost boy, and instead of making her feel sorry for him, she only felt even angrier.  
"Get over yourself Cloud Shinra! Just get out!" Tifa snapped, literally kicking him out of the room and slamming the door in his gaping face. With a frustrated sound escaping her throat, she plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She had to get out of here, and quick. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
Pain. Flames licking mercilessly at his torn and battered body, blood pouring out of his reopened wound. It stung and hurt, though he would not cry out in pain. It only would encourage his tormentors more. He was worried. if Tifa was killed, he would be forced to bare another burden. It was strange. How could he worry about her when he was the one to die? When was the last time he had ever thought about his sins, his need to atone? Could it be that Lucercia was slipping quietly away from him?  
"He's no fun! He don't even yell or scream or nothing!" One of his tormentors complained, a low murmur rising up in the crowds, though Vincent didn't really care. He just wanted to get out, needed to get out. He had almost forgotten what pain was, even Sephiroth's wound had been somewhat dull because she had been there for him. She could have easily left him to die, and she hadn't. He hadn't been able to thank her.  
"We should just leave him for Sephiroth. Maybe he'll scream then." Another laughed, and the three left, throwing down the latest torture item they had used to try and make him scream. No, he wouldn't fall to them.  
Moving his arm sent a large shearing fire of agony through his whole body, but he grit his teeth sharply, slowly pausing to pant for breath as his battered and bloodied hand painfully made its way to his bandana, which they had let him keep. With a loud intake of breath at the pain shooting through his back, he hissed, meticulously working strands of hair out of the way and grasped the lock pick as firmly as he could in his numb fingers. For once he was glad to have long hair, and let himself rest, breathing painfully.  
Letting the darkness claim him, he closed his eyes and let the blood seep from his left hand as it went limp by his gushing side. ~*Author's Note*~ Poor. Vincent. *sniffles* I'm so evil! I'm really sorry that there was no action in this one, but it had to be done. At least I think so. Anyway, I was going to do a fight between Cloud and Tifa, but I couldn't find out a reason why she should hit him, I mean, even if she can't stand the guy I don't think she'd beat him up over it. Gack! And so sorry this took so long! I'll try and update faster, honest! Anyway, please read and review. 


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
"Stupid vent." Reno mumbled, crawling along the dusty, rusted metal material that formed a small crawling space. Everyone in Shinra should be locked up in jail and have their keys thrown away! Frickin' physcos. Honestly. He was very grateful now that he was lean and somewhat bony, making it all the more easy to crawl through this little vent, with some space to make him relatively comfy.  
  
Right now his main concern was to find Vampy, or maybe Tifa, though Vampy was probably in worst condition. Knowing Vampy, he had probably pissed off the local residents already. Ah well, that was Vampy and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Creaking and twisting along the vent, Reno grumbled unintelligent mumbles about how these things should be more spacious, and maybe with a built in coach.  
  
Reno gave a slight smirk. Yeah, right. He'd just have to complain to Rufus Shinra himself if he made it that far. Reno snorted a bit, continuing to place one rough hand in front of the other, trying to avoid suspicious looking brown speckles littered everywhere. He definitely didn't want to smell or be covered in rat droppings when he valiantly rescued everyone.  
  
Suddenly, a loud creak, the vent gave way and with a loud yelp, Reno tumbled onto the ground, hitting it with a loud smack and curse. Rubbing his head to check for any potential signs of injury or just a big fat bump, he looked up. And gulped rather loudly, just staring up.  
  
Gawking at him, were some of the uniformed rookies that he had fought before he was captured, and they didn't look very pleased that he fact that he had just crashed through their ceiling. Great, he had no weapon and he was going to die. Most likely, but at least he'd go down fighting!  
  
He instantly hopped up from the floor, positioning himself into a battle stance, surveying them calmly. There were ten of them tops, and all of them had some form of weapon, though thankfully none of them had guns, or else he'd probably have been dead a long time ago.  
  
With a slight smirk on his face, Reno signaled the first boy to get a piece of him with a not too nice finger. Enraged, he came toward him, swirling around his wooden pole like it was a sword, though Reno dodged him easily, snapping him on the back of his neck and taking his pole with cool precision. Before he had been a cop he had lived on the streets, and stupid moves like that were easily avoidable.  
  
Brandishing another wooden pole, Reno guessed that it was someone's birthday and that they had been getting ready to hit piñatas, another man came running, yelling angrily about Reno being able to take out his buddy so easily. With a smirk on his lips, Reno blocked the first blow aimed for his neck with his stick, lashing out his leg to catch the man in the stomach, sending him sprawling. Two down eight more idiots to go.  
  
Obviously intimidated by how quickly he had dispatched of their comrades, they quickly formed a tight circle around him, which Reno saw as a bad thing. Being cornered wasn't exactly what he wanted. With quick, graceful movement, Reno snapped his stick out to catch the guy behind him in the temple, then whirled around to block another incoming wooden pole that was coming from his left. With the quick ease of someone who knew what he was doing, Reno snapped right to slam a guy with the butt of his pole in the stomach, then swerved left to avoid being hit, flipping his pole up to catch another beneath the chin.  
  
Catching a clumsy awkward blow with ease, Reno snatched it out of the startled owner's hands and smacked him upside the head with it, going into a low crouch as someone aimed for his head, whacking them at the knees. Still crouched, he slammed another pole into another man's stomach, standing up, panting loudly.  
  
"You're pretty good." The last man standing said, shaking in his boots as his lip visibly quivered, though he tried to pull on the brave front which Reno wasn't buying a bit. He knew he was 'pretty good' and all, but these kids sucked. And Tifa said to watch out for them.  
  
"Yup, don't you forget it. Now, c'mon!" Reno grinned, gesturing for the man to come forward, which he did timidly, swinging at him with his eyes closed. Reno rolled his eyes, blocking it without much thought, giving a loud, exaggerated yawn. These guys were all talk.  
  
Grinning at the complete terror in the guy's eyes, Reno lunged forward and landed a hard one on his temple, sending the poor soldier flying. Dusting off his hands and surveying his handiwork, Reno grinned and lopped over to a soldier with keys hanging off his belt, still out cold. Glancing the man over, he estimated he was about his height and size. Praising whoever was looking out for him for his good fortune, he set to work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tifa!" Tifa's head snapped up, a positively startled look on her face. When how she fallen asleep? How had she fallen asleep? Especially at a time like this? Embarrassed and slightly angry at herself, Tifa pulled herself out of bed and swayed almost drunkenly to the door. She felt somewhat drained because of her fury at Cloud. Since when had she ever been so angry at anyone or Cloud for that matter? Rubbing her temples to ease the her headache that was pounding in her head in union with whoever was banging on the door, Tifa pulled the door open, ready to yell at whoever was disturbing her, when she stopped cold.  
  
"Aeris?" She asked in disbelief, though Aeris put a finger to her lips, her green eyes wide with worry. Suddenly Aeris flung her arms around Tifa, who was startled at the sudden gesture, stumbled back a bit, while her friend gave a loud wail.  
  
"I was so worried! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Aeris inquired, and for once Tifa was glad that there was someone here who actually cared for her, even if it wasn't Cloud, though it didn't matter to her much anymore.  
  
"Fine Aeris, but what about Vincent? Or Reno? Or Cid and Shera?" Tifa burst out, mentally slapping herself while Aeris just stood there, looking thoughtfully blank. Had she forgotten everything while she was asleep? "I mean, the people that were captured along with me." Tifa added a bit dumbly, while Aeris smiled, a tinge of recognition floating around in her green eyes.  
  
"Oh them! The red head escaped, the whole building's on the look out for him, the black haired one is being held in the torture room. Funny, I didn't hear any screams or anything, and I know for a fact he was being beaten." Tifa's eyes instantly widened, and she grabbed her friend by the shoulder, shaking Aeris until she looked a tinge green and a little dizzy.  
  
"Take me to him!" Tifa cried almost in a panic, while Aeris, still confused just looked at her blankly.  
  
"Tifa, I can't. We don't even know where the red head is!" Aeris said, still a bit shaken from Tifa's outburst, rubbing her temples to try and sooth her nerves. Since when had her friend cared for cops anyway?  
"Not Reno! Vincent, the black haired one!" Tifa pleaded, while Aeris blinked, then suddenly a sly look, as if she knew what was going on. Tifa just stared at her in confusion, as if to say 'what'? Without another word, Aeris crossed the room to the bathroom, taking out medical supplies and snapping them into her purse.  
  
"We'll need these." Was all she offered as she grabbed Tifa's wrist, a mischievous smile lingering on her full red lips. "Your friend was hurt pretty badly." Aeris continued, dragging Tifa down the hall, keeping their heads low so no one might recognize them or listen in on their conversation. "Besides Tifa, I wish I had your luck! Finding a guy and getting over Cloud!" Aeris squealed in a high pitched whisper, barely able to keep her excitement in check, while Tifa just looked at her friend with a puzzled expression on her face. Then suddenly it hit her over the head, and her wine colored eyes widened as she started stuttering.  
  
"N-N-No, you got it all wrong Aeris! It's nothing like that!" Tifa said, trying to convince her friend otherwise, though it all fell on death ears, as Aeris was no looking dreamily into space.  
  
"I wish I could have told Zack that I loved him before he left." Aeris said a bit wistfully, and Tifa blinked, feeling the strange urge to comfort her friend overwhelm her, though she decided to listen to her friend's wisdom, hidden deeply in the mask of cheerfulness and innocence Aeris managed to uphold. "I would give anything to tell him now. I guess regrets aren't good and all, but still." Aeris snapped out of it, skidding to a halt, and Tifa was just about to ask her what was wrong, though she peeked over her shoulder, her eyes widening.  
  
A soldier was staring at them, or more particularly, Tifa, and it unnerved both women. After what seemed an eternity of silence between the two, the soldier grinned, tipped his helmet to both ladies, and Tifa gave a light gasp.  
  
"Reno? What are you doing here? How'd you get out? Where's Vincent?" Tifa instantly bombarded him with questions, while Reno held up his hands, giving a slight cocky grin, and Tifa quieted down.  
  
"Whoa! Slow it down! Anyway, I escaped through a vent, which needs a coach I might add, and Vincent's cell is down this corridor. You wouldn't believe how helpful the ladies are here. I think they're nicer than the ones in the police station." Reno said with a slight grin, then turning to Aeris, gave her a slight wink. To Tifa's distain, Aeris gave a light blush and a nod, tilting her head back to Tifa.  
  
"The redhead?" Aeris asked, though it was obvious who he was, though Tifa supposed it was better she asked instead of jumping to conclusions. How do you think rumors started so easily?  
  
"Yes, Aeris, this is Reno, Reno Aeris. Now show me where they're keeping Vincent." Tifa demanded, somewhat infuriated that Reno could be ogling pretty girls while his comrade was being beaten. How could someone be so calm?  
  
"Relax, Vampy is this way." Reno said casually, though there was a tinge of hidden concern in his voice, or maybe Tifa's ears were just playing tricks on her. Without another word, Reno turned and zipped down the corridor, his long lanky legs carrying him much farther than Tifa and Aeris's, both at the end of the corridor were panting a bit at the excursion, though Tifa quickly brushed off her fatigue, peeking through the iron bars of the window way.  
  
She let out a horrified gasp as she spotted Vincent's form, lying sprawled out on the hard cobblestone floor covered like a blanket in filth, blood seeping from his reopened wound. It was like seeing him after Sephiroth's battle again, and the very site of him like this made her want to scream.  
  
"Vampy's though, he can take more than a few cheap shots." Reno said casually, placing a comforting hand on Tifa's shoulder, who was just staring at Vincent in shock. Without wasting another second, Reno swiftly opened the door, though it was Aeris who pushed in first, setting her purse down next to him and quickly getting to work.  
  
"This wound doesn't look knew, in fact, reopened. It looks like it was made thin and clean, with a sword. Sephiroth's sword, right?" Aeris asked, quickly getting to work as she started cleaning out the wound, taking out a needle and thread from her purse also. Tifa only nodded dumbly while Reno gave a slight whistle.  
  
"What are you, a lady doctor?" He asked, looking quite impressed while Aeris just smiled grimly, shrugging her shoulders as if it were nothing, tending to Vincent's injuries while Tifa settled herself by Vincent.  
  
"No, but I might as well be. Almost finished my schooling until my brother came to me for help." Aeris stated calmly, having finished her neat tiny stitches on Vincent's side and wrapping bandages around it tightly, moving onto the bruises all over his body. "Oh holy, he looks like he's been run over by a car." Aeris commented briefly, working on the still unconscious cop, while Tifa just stared at Aeris in disbelief.  
  
"Brother? You never mentioned a brother. Where is he?" Tifa stated, while Aeris gave a slight smile, shaking her head as she finished her tidy work, cleaning off her hands with hand sanitizer that she had produced from her bag.  
  
"That's because you've never asked. Besides, I thought it would be obvious that me and Sephiroth were related." Aeris said with a casual shrug, and Tifa's eyes widened instantly, and she took a step back, opening her mouth to say something, though Reno beat her to it.  
  
"That physco is your brother?" Reno asked skeptically, while Aeris gave a light laugh, a small tinkling chime that rang lightly in the dreary place.  
  
"Of course, can't you see the family resemblance?" Aeris teased, and she blinked, looking up, her eyes widening. For there, standing with a menacing glint in his eyes, was none other than the one winged angel himself, a small smirk plastered on his lips.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Mwhahaha! The plot keeps getting thicker and thicker! Y'know, I've always thought that Sephiroth and Aeris looked alike, glowing green eyes, same build, same face shape, two bangs framing their face, blah, blah, blah. Well, anyway, hopefully Reno's butt kicking scene was enough for you people, and hopefully there will be more to come. Please read and review! 


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Sephiroth said nothing, just eyed them coldly, turning his uninterested gaze to Vincent, whom Tifa instantly shielded unconsciously, and he gave a slight smirk, turning his gaze back to Aeris.  
"Sister?" He asked softly, as if the word was foreign to him, and Aeris blinked, slowly rising up, meeting his jaded green gaze with her own innocent one.  
"Yes." Aeris said just as softly, her voice lifting and graceful, just as Sephiroth's was deep and secretive, and Tifa shivered lightly, glancing from sibling to sibling. Suddenly Sephiroth tore his gaze away, looking directly at Tifa, who wrapped her arms protectively around Vincent, though she had no idea why. It just seemed like his gaze was predatory, like he might hurt them both, and Vincent had already suffered so much.  
'Lucercia, I'm sorry.' He had said, his voice full of anguish, his face contorted in pain. Seeing him like this either didn't help, and it squeezed something inside of her painfully.  
"Come." Was all he said, his eyes lingering on Tifa for a moment, then turned to Aeris, his green eyes softening a moment. "My sister." He said softly, as if testing the words, and Aeris smiled slightly, giving his hand a tight squeeze, her eyes sparkling softly.  
It was strange, to see a man so physically strong and seemingly emotionless look like he was about to burst into tears, but his mask slipped back into place, and with a slight nod, he turned his booted heel and turned and strode out the door.  
"He's. helping us?" Reno asked, sliding one of Vincent's arms over his shoulders, helping Tifa drag him across the room, where Aeris clucked her tongue disapprovingly.  
"Of course! My brother has a kind heart, he's just a bit jaded." Aeris said, while Reno snorted again, rolling his eyes as they continued to follow Sephiroth's low easy strides.  
"A bit jaded? That's an understatement." Reno said, continuing to drag Vincent along. No matter how skinny Vincent looked, he probably weighed more than Reno did!  
"I heard that." Sephiroth said coolly, and Reno almost jumped. He stuck out his tongue, and Sephiroth only rolled his eyes, already tired of the red head's childish actions. Oh well, he supposed it didn't matter, if it meant helping out his. sister. The concept was still strange to him, but why would Aeris lie to him? He knew her well enough to know she was too honest to lie, and wouldn't lie about something so trivial.  
"We should get Vincent to a hospital, right?" Tifa piped up, never one for deafening silences, and Aeris nodded, Reno shrugged, and Sephiroth said nothing, continuing his stride down the long winding corridors. Suddenly the sirens went off, an ear piercing wail, the corridors instantly bathed red, as if by blood.  
"Déjà vu." Reno muttered darkly, picking up his pace, Vincent's limp form more of a burden now that they were in danger.  
"This way." Sephiroth said icily, his tone one of leadership, someone he knew what to do in these types of situations. Without another word, he turned and strode to a wall, punching in a few random buttons on a screen that had seemingly magically appeared. Without another word, the wall gave way, and with a metallic shriek, it was pulled upward, and with a glance over his shoulder, Sephiroth turned and strode in.  
"Geez, seems like Shinra has been keeping more from us than we thought." Aeris said lightly, looking at Tifa, who looked a bit stricken, though she said nothing for a moment, then shaking her head as if to clear her thoughts. They needed to get Vincent to a hospital, and fast. Leave Cloud behind.  
"Let's move it." Reno stated, being the first to step into the gaping abyss, and Tifa nodded, following him. After Aeris had reluctantly stepped in, the wall closed with a loud clash, and instantly the corridor lit up with bright lights that made everyone but Sephiroth groan in irritation. "Where's the coach in this place?" Reno complained, shifting Vincent a bit on his shoulders to loosen the load, though his complaint wasn't answered.  
Sephiroth had stopped, and Aeris in the back piped up.  
"What's wrong?" The distant sound of the alarm blaring could be heard, loud and low pitch a dull roar in the walls, the light gleaming on everyone and everything, almost as if it was trying to shield them from something. Aeris was getting a bad vibe from being in this place, but what could it be?  
Suddenly the ground trembled, a loud roar echoing through the corridor, and Sephiroth looked up, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
"What the f***?" Reno snapped, legs quaking beneath the weight of Vincent and the thunderous movements the ground was making.  
"A behemoth. I can't believe Shinra would go this far." Sephiroth muttered darkly, and Aeris's eyes widened with terror.  
"Behemoth? Surely you don't mean the creature Hojo was creating?" Aeris cried, her eyes widening, while Sephiroth only nodded, turning back to Reno and Tifa, who still supported Vincent, who seemed to be regaining some semblance of consciousness.  
"Aeris watch over Valentine. He and you would only be a burden in this fight." Sephiroth said coolly, and Aeris made a snorting noise, though gingerly tuck Vincent from Tifa and Reno and settled him down next to her. She knew better than to argue with Sephiroth or his logic, and now wasn't the time.  
Suddenly, a snarling vicious head appeared around the corner, sniffling and snorting, foam dripping from it's bared fangs, glistening like Sephiroth's hair in the florescent light, it's purple skin furred, it's head shaped somewhere between a bear and a lion, a bristled mane trailing down it's back. Its huge spiked tail slid also into view as it flicked it against the wall, almost sending the team onto their knees, its beady black eyes suddenly focusing on Tifa, who readied herself, her jaw set in determination.  
So this was one of Hojo's monsters. She shouldn't have expected any less, for he was known as the insane scientist around here, and this creature certainly did prove it, with its claws flexing, resembling that of a bear's.  
With another thunderous roar that almost made Tifa's ears bleed, the monster charged, the ground rumbling beneath its tremendous weight, aiming straight for Reno, who was brandishing a wooden pole, smacking the creature on the left of the snout, then whirling around to deliver another blow to it's other side, though the demon simply roared in irritation, swatting away Reno like he was a fly with his huge tail, and with a loud smacking sound, Reno flew backward, hitting the wall with a loud hiss.  
The wooden rod tumbled from his hand and by Aeris, whose green eyes had widened, and she picked up the staff and clutched it tightly, hauling Reno next to Vincent before dashing next to Sephiroth, who had jumped high into the air, his hair fanning around him as he slammed his blade into the beast's back.  
"What are you doing?" Tifa asked, her eyes widening as she saw her friend charging almost in a suicidal way at the beast. Sephiroth seeing his sister lunging at the beast with a wooden rod, swerved, trying to behead the beast or cut it open before it could swipe at his sibling, but the beast, paid him no head. Instead, it turned its enraged eye to Aeris, roared tremendously, as if to welcome the new challenger.  
Shaking its tremendous form, it swung its bulky tail catching Sephiroth at the temple, sending him flying to the ground with a large thud. It then charged at Aeris, who gripped her weapon tightly, gritting her teeth in determination. Preparing herself, Aeris locked her eyes on the behemoth, summoning the courage and will to stay planted where she was. It was stupid to do this, but she just had to try.  
The beast roared again, and she could almost feel its breath on her face, and she leapt up, her rod raised above her head, though the monster had already figured she would do as much, brought a huge paw into her face, and Aeris's eyes widened with terror. She hadn't expected, she hadn't thought.  
The brute suddenly averted his gaze, a snarled growl dying at his throat, for standing beside him, wielding Sephiroth's fallen blade, was Tifa, her face covered in sweat and the beast's blood, driving it deeper into the side of the howling behemoth. With a loud snarl it fell, snapping its jaws, though its movements were becoming slack until the beast's eyes rolled into the back of its head, lying motionless for quite some time, the only sound was Tifa's ragged breath and the soft sound Aeris made when she landed on her feet.  
"We should go. C'mon!" Tifa said after a minute, giving Aeris a light push, as she brushed past her and helped up the groaning Reno, who was rubbing his head and making faces as he felt the huge bump forming there. Without another word, she slung Vincent's arm over her shoulders, giving a slight nod to Sephiroth, who gave her an approving look. She gave a shaky smile, turning around, only to be faced with the barrel of a gun.  
"No, I think not Ms. Lockheart." Was the cold sneering face of Rufus Shinra, and suddenly all went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cid!" Was the only thing Shera exclaimed, her brown eyes widening with happiness as she flung her arms around him, her muffled sobs coming out from his shoulder, and he only managed a small smile, hugging her back.  
"Ya didn't think I was gonna leave ya here?" Cid asked, and Shera just smiled slightly, and for some strange reason, a small bird fluttered in his stomach, though Cid was far too used to it to have it any other way.  
Glad to see Shera was okay, and that they had indeed done nothing to her, he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at her.  
"We gotta get out of this joint. Seems like Vinnie and his little buddies are creating a distraction." Cid said, grabbing Shera's hand as he dashed out of the holding cell, sprinting quickly down the hall, which was bathed in blaring red lights, the sounds of sirens shrieking into their ears.  
"Do you think they know we're escaping?" Shera yelled over the noise, and Cid shrugged, turning back to her with a roguish grin that she had come to know and love. That was her Cid, always craving for adventure, and all those times she had longed to join him in one promptly sat in front of her face. Oh what she wouldn't give to be home just making a cup of tea instead of on one of these kidnapping businesses. Thank god that Cid had come to rescue her, though she supposed she didn't have any doubt.  
"Of course! That's half the fun!" Cid whooped, still running down the hall, as Shera labored to keep up. She hadn't gone through all the training that Cid had and it showed how out of shape she had become while being a housewife. After all, she didn't go to the gym three times a week like Cid liked to do.  
"What about Mr. Valentine and his friends?" Shera asked somewhat worriedly, allowing her husband to drag her along, while Cid just shrugged, glad that no one was noticing them in all the chaos, probably thinking that they only were fleeing the scene to save themselves like most of the crowd seemed to be doing. It's not like Cid actually cared, it just made things easier for them. With a slight smirk on his face, he flung open the front door to the building, turning back to his wife.  
"Don't worry. I got a plan."  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ So shoot me! Sorry the battle scene was all mismatched and everything, but I'm working on it! Yea, um, right. Anyway, I think this fic is nearing its end. *cheers* Sorry, it seems like dead weight, so I just want to get it over to focus on some other things, y'know? Well, anyway, please read and review! 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"All of you are charged with treason." Rufus Shinra's cold gaze flickered among the crowd, resting on Sephiroth, whom meet his gaze without flinching, before Rufus's eyes moved on. "Are you not aware of the damage and mayhem you've caused?" He paused, staring at Aeris, who had bowed her head down, as if she was ashamed, though Tifa could tell she was tired, and didn't want to take this. "Perhaps not. Well then, let me explain it to you. Our secret corridors are exposed, costing us our employee's trust. You destroyed Hojo's behemoth, an experiment that wasted thousands of dollars in funding. You've destroyed various parts of the building and have injured countless of soldiers. Anything to say in your defense?" Rufus almost mocked, and it was all Tifa could do to bite her tongue, as not to anger the 'judge' any further.  
  
She knew how these 'trials' worked, and they would be convicted anyway. Rufus would see to that, and would kill any one who opposed him along with them. She twisted against the metal handcuffs that chained her to the chair, holding her painfully to the seat. She craned her neck to see how Vincent was doing, still a tad unconscious on the seat chained also, though she knew he was probably alert enough to know what was going on.  
  
"This isn't a trial at all you sicko! Lemme out of here!" This, of course, was from Reno, whom seemingly didn't like this any more than she did, though he was more verbal about it than anyone else.  
  
"What will happen to us?" Aeris whispered softly to Sephiroth, who gave a slight shrug, turning his green eyes to a vacant space on the ceiling, as if it held the answers.  
  
"He will execute us. Most likely publicly to raise the moral of all in Shinra, to show he is not incompetent." Sephiroth said logically, and Tifa groaned. Count it on Sephiroth not to know how to break it gently to people, but at least he wasn't beating around the bush. She still felt bad for Aeris, who had paled, but only nodded.  
  
"Any wise plans?" Reno said dryly, while the prison guards lead them away, guns held to the back of their heads. They had been ordered to fire without hesitation if anyone so much as breathed the wrong way.  
  
"In the room they're taking us, there will be no vent, no window, and the doors are powered by electricity. It will take a miracle to get us out." Sephiroth concluded, while Tifa sighed.  
  
"We might be able to make it. What about your commander? Was he able to make it out?" Aeris said hopefully, and while Aeris's optimism comforted Tifa to a certain extent, it didn't help one bit.  
  
"Cid will come through. He is not our commander for nothing." Vincent said stonily, and Tifa almost jumped in hearing his soft voice, having not heard it in a while. There was a small flitter of hope, seemingly just because Vincent seemed to think so, and as Reno had said they were 'realists'. Maybe things would be okay. Hopefully things would be okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tifa sighed, her head resting against the cold hard wall of the cell, trying desperately to devise some plan that could get them out of the situation they were in. It seemed so hopeless. How could they get out of here? How?  
  
Think Tifa think! She mentally urged herself, rubbing her temples vigorously as though to work the gears in her mind, though it only seemed to cause her more aggravation. Sighing in defeat, she looked around the cold dusty cell that would probably be the last place she'd be in before they executed her. The thought was depressing, but she guessed it would take a miracle to get them out of this mess.  
  
The sudden opening of the door drew Tifa's attention away from the window, and startled, she only found Cloud, who was grinning at her with that boyish grin that used to make her heart flutter, but now it only served to make her even angrier. How could someone smile like that at a time like this?  
  
"It seems you've gotten tangled up in the wrong type of crowd Tifa." Cloud started easily, and Tifa bit her lip to keep herself from retorting back 'starting with you!'. She knew making Cloud angry would probably kill the one single thread that could save her, so a bit intrigued, she listened slightly, her hair forming a veil around her as if she was blocking him out. "But I can save you Tifa, just like your knight in shining armor. Don't you remember telling me that?" Cloud asked, the grin lighting up his blue eyes, though somehow they still seemed cold, distant. Was Cloud really trying to save her or himself? She had heard about how unhappy Rufus was with Cloud about the fact that someone could just walk into their base and steal someone's woman. And when Rufus was unhappy with Cloud, it meant that someone might die.  
  
"Just get to the point Cloud." Tifa said tiredly, already worn out by the day's events. Nothing was worse than listening to Cloud ramble on and on about something when she couldn't stand the site of him now. How funny, to think that a couple of days ago she had yearned to be by him.  
  
"If you promise me never to do anything like this again, I'll save you." Cloud said with an irresistible smile on his face, and the thought stopped Tifa cold. Save yourself. who needs the others anyway? Sephiroth probably killed your father, Aeris always flirted with Cloud, Reno was always a jerk to begin with and Vincent. she stopped, closing her eyes with a tired sigh.  
  
"If I go with you, will you promise to let everyone else go?" Tifa asked instead, not looking forward to the prospect of spending the rest of her life with Cloud. It was strange how some things changed when you thought it impossible that it would. She would save them because they were her friends, as mismatched and strange as they were, she would try. That was the least she could do for them.  
  
"Rufus wants blood," Cloud said with a frown, as though he were distressed over the fact, though was too used to it to really care, "and he won't allow even me to take that away from him. We'd have to execute someone." Cloud said, and Tifa blinked, making a face that Cloud couldn't see because of her makeshift veil. Of course. Rufus had always liked things to go out with style, or at least bloody. Maybe it was a sadistic thing, but it seemed he had been fascinated by blood.  
  
"Take me then," Tifa heard herself saying, "and let the others go." She heard Cloud give a slight snort of disappointment, and without another word turned and walked out the door. So much for love.  
  
Suddenly the thought struck her of the choice she had just made. She would die, and the others would live. Had she been selfish to be the martyr? She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall, sighing softly. She had wanted a miracle, and Cloud helping her was by no means short of it, but she supposed. she had wanted. she just wished that she could live.  
  
"Forgive me, it's the only way I can think of out of this mess." She closed her eyes and all she could see were haunting blood red eyes, staring back at her almost mournfully. "Forgive me."  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ . Juice? 


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"You're free to go." Vincent, even though his mind was clogged and fuzzy, still could register those words. Freedom always came at a price, but what? Had Rufus changed his mind? Vincent snorted, pushing that thought from his mind instantly. Rufus, from what he had heard and briefly seen of him, didn't seem like the type that would give up easily.  
  
The guard allowed Sephiroth and Reno to slip his arms over their shoulders, effectively dragging him along, much more smooth of a ride than he had been in the cell and when it had been Tifa and Reno dragging him, though he felt uncomfortable, like baggage.  
  
Reno would glance at him out of the corner of his eye, then look away when he saw Vincent shift the tiniest bit, then go back to staring as if he was waiting for Vincent to fall apart. Sephiroth, on the other hand, just stared straight ahead, his jaw muscles taunt, his green eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
He didn't like this anymore than the silver haired man, it seemed. Maybe there was some things he had in common with him, though he didn't think he'd forgive him easily for the wound on his side. It still hurt like a demon gnawing at it, the burning fangs of pain digging in deeply. He wasn't too happy about having all these injuries, and he most likely would be a hindrance if any battle or anything was to occur.  
  
Just like the last time something like this had happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lucercia?" Vincent called into the darkness, the once blindingly illuminated halls of the Shinra headquarters was cloaked in shadows, and Vincent, wounded heavily, inched painfully along the corridor, leaning feebly on the wall for support. His breath rattled against his sore throat, sounding almost like wind blowing roughly. It hurt to call out her name, but it also worried him beyond all logic of where she might be.  
  
He hadn't meant to get mixed up in Shinra in the first place, but they offered a good place to stay, a roof over his head with three square meals a day. The only catch, which Vincent was soon learning rather painfully, was that you had to obey them. Everything you did was for the 'good' of Shinra and the 'good' for all. Where was that motto now?  
  
He dragged his foot along, stopping as he pressed his hand back against his side, trying hard to regulate his breathing. His makeshift bandages from his fallen comrade's shirt weren't the most ideal material, and it did nothing for his bleeding temple. Multiple hues of purple and black sported his arms and torso, signs of a struggle and a fight. With another pant, he forced himself to call for her again.  
  
"Lucercia!" His voiced echoed down the corridor, and he paused, listening intently for anything, but all that greeted him was the silence of ill intentions, of surprise, of fear and death.  
  
He had first become interested in joining the police force when he had meet Cid Highwind, a rookie police officer with dreams sky high, literally. He had wanted to become a pilot, but he had said that his girlfriend, Shera, didn't want him flying those contraptions without him taking any schooling. So, he had settled on his second choice, and was happy about it. Cid was a man that Vincent could respect, blunt, not full of deceit and lies, and he also was motivated. And he loved Shera like Vincent did Lucercia, so it was hard to find much fault with the man.  
  
So, due to Cid's loud encouragement, Vincent soon became a double agent, leaking information to Cid who told his superior, the two becoming quite a team. But, he had been found out, and like all traitors in Shinra, he would be tortured, broken mentally, then physically. They had succeeded in physically injuring him, but he didn't care if they broke all of his limbs as long as Lucercia was safe.  
  
They had captured her as their way of getting back at him, and he was too worried about Lucercia to care much of his wounds, though she figured she would scold him for being so stupid in pushing himself on like this. Lucercia didn't approve of him being in Shinra, but she supported him in mostly anything he did. Except for killing.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered on, the power resounding with a buzz, and Vincent squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the glare and burst of light that had momentarily blinded him. Blinking and trying to figure out why the light had suddenly been brought back to life, Vincent rounded the corner tediously slow, and stopped short.  
  
Lying, wide eyed and staring at him in horror, was Lucercia, in a pool of her own blood, and in that blood, 'love hurts' had been scrawled in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The place seems awfully loud. I think it's coming from the main hall." Aeris said softly, tilting her head to the side as she looked up from redressing Vincent's wounds. It would be better to check up on them before anything happened, and she didn't want her patient to get an infection or anything worse. What kind of doctor/nurse would she be?  
  
"Thank you." Vincent said softly, while Aeris only nodded, giving him a warm smile before turning to Sephiroth, who seemed deep in thought, staring in the general direction of the main hall. It seemed it bothered him much more than it did her, that Shinra had released them so easily, so readily. Aeris figured they had seen the error of their ways, but Sephiroth knew that Rufus wanted something bloody for them all to pay.  
  
All the respect he had for the elder brother Shinra, all the 'people' in Shinra had long ago been erased, and only cold hard anger remained there. They had used him as a tool, and he had just now been able to finally see that. Aeris had known all along that they had been related, and she probably had been forced into secrecy so she could stay here, the only place where she could remember Zack.  
  
"It seems kinda fishy, y'know? I think we should check it out." Reno said slightly, the guards around them shifting nervously, wondering why they had to be the ones escorting someone like Sephiroth out of the building. If he decided to get angry, there was no way they'd be able to control him, so they had allowed them to stop so the green eyed girl could take care of the wounded man.  
  
"How? We couldn't very well sneak in!" Aeris whispered, her face flushed a bit with nervousness, her hands twisting her skirt, and she had no real desire to be captured again. The very thought of going back to that horrible cell sent chills down her spine.  
  
"Why not? Y'know those vents are pretty nifty." Reno said with a roguish grin, pointing up, drawing everyone's attention the vent conveniently placed above them. "We just need to get rid of dumb and dumber before we make our move."  
  
"I'll handle this." Aeris suggested, while Sephiroth gave her a slight look, while she just smiled reassuringly at him. Who knew that the one winged angel Sephiroth could be such a worry wart?  
  
With a small flirtatious smile on her face, Aeris sauntered over to the two guards, who looked semi-nervous, glancing over at each other while Aeris stationed herself in front of the two.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this." Aeris said, giving a slight bow of apology, while the two men just stared at her dumbly, and with a quick flick of her delicate wrist, the two men crumpled, suffering a slight blow to their necks. Reno gave a tiny whistle in approval, while Aeris dragged them, with the help of Sephiroth, to a nearby wall so they would be somewhat comfortable.  
  
"Nifty trick you learned there, sunshine." Reno commented dryly, while Aeris only blushed, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, tilting her gaze to Vincent, who had somehow gotten himself to stand. She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. That man would be the death of himself and whoever grew attached to him, and she had an unfortunate feeling that one of those people might be Tifa, though she wouldn't say anything until everyone was safe.  
  
"Tifa taught it to me. Let's go find out what all this ruckus is about."  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Okies, the thing in the middle, the little thing about Lucercia? That was a flashback, y'know how that stuff goes. I still don't know how to get italics or bold on FF.net, so any tips would be appreciated. Well, anyway, I wanted to end this chapter much more differently, but I guess it's okay. Please read and review, and thanks so much for all who do! 


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Well, isn't this lovely. Keep the line moving sweetie!" Reno snapped, not one to be back with the mysterious brown droppings all over the place and the dirt and other unknown substances that he didn't want all over his clothes. He wasn't looking forward to doing laundry.  
  
Aeris said nothing, continuing to crawl along the dusty vent, occasionally letting out a soft sneeze or sigh at Reno's complaints.  
  
"How much longer do you think it is?" A loud cheer erupted throughout the vent, and a sudden horrible feeling washed over her. "Guys, do you think they have Tifa? Do you think she's the one they took?" Suddenly everyone glanced to the back, where Vincent was panting behind them, his blood red eyes half closed.  
  
"She's not here." Vincent said quietly, and suddenly Aeris paled, turning and quickly shimming down the vent as if something foul nipped at her heels, though it wasn't against anything to say that something might have been Reno. Maybe she would have said it in a less serious situation, but now was not the time.  
  
"We should hurry. It sounds like the crowd is getting wild." Sephiroth said softly from behind Reno, who gave a slight snort, but said nothing, focusing on um, the lovely view. He gave a slight smirk, knowing well enough not to hit on Aeris, especially with Sephiroth around. He gave a slight shudder, remembering what he had done to Vampy.  
  
Aeris paused, glancing down through the slits in the vent, squinting down at the blurred crowd that gave another booming cheer. She felt fear, sick to the pit of her stomach with it. It could be Tifa down there, in danger. Who knew what could be happening to her?  
  
"Do you see her?" She heard Vincent ask from the back, and she squinted, looking past the thick crowd of blurred faces, toward the stage in the front. There, tied to a wooden cross as if being crucified, battered and bruised, was Tifa, obviously unconscious. Rufus and Cloud sat behind her, Cloud's face unreadable, and Rufus's face one of sick enjoyment.  
  
She gave a loud gasp, covering her face with the palms of her hands.  
  
"There! It's Tifa! And we have to get down there, now!" Aeris's tone of voice startled all the men, springing them suddenly into action. "We have to get down there now, and I mean now!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She could dimly hear the droning roar of the crowd, through her veil of torturous pain. She was surprised she hadn't crumbled into ashes, every part of her body ached and screamed whenever she shifted the tiniest bit. And Cloud was behind her, and she knew Rufus was laughing, a laugh so cold and chilling it struck her to the bone, numbing and ringing to the core. She felt sick, though she didn't want to show anymore signs of weakness. She had brought this upon herself, but it was for a good cause. She'd rather be a martyr and help her friends than to be a sacrifice for someone's sick twisted amusement. But, she supposed she was both today.  
  
She twisted slightly, giving a slight groan in pain, the bounds biting painfully into her wrists and ankles, and she felt the slices of the small dagger giving way and opening a bit more widely. It stung, and tears managed to pour themselves down her face.  
  
"You could have chosen me, Tifa. You wouldn't have to feel this pain." It was strange, that voice had been strangely comforting up until this point. Now all she felt was boiling rage. She eyed him with her most ferocious glare she could muster, though Cloud only smirked a very Rufus like smirk, and it scared her. She had always thought she knew Cloud the best, but it only occurred to her how much she didn't know.  
  
"I would rather die." Tifa spat, while Cloud only gave her a triumphant grin, which she had thought had been quite dashing on his boyish face, though that was past tense. It only curdled her blood now.  
  
"Yes, like this, right? Feeling every inch of pain and suffering." Cloud said with a slight smirk, turning his heel to leave, though gave a slight startled yelp as the whole stage shook. Tifa winced, feeling even the slightest movement as the ground rumbled.  
  
"What the-?" She could vaguely hear Rufus snarl, barking in a loud tone for everyone to ready themselves for battle, thought Tifa smirked, tilting her head to the side, forgetting her pain, if only just a moment. They came back for her. They had actually come back.  
  
"Tifa!" None other than Vincent Valentine cried out to her, and she smiled slightly, wishing she could wave. The expression on his face, an actual expression blessed his face, was one of someone worried and highly enraged.  
  
Next to him, standing ready for battle stood Sephiroth, Aeris, and Reno, the silver haired swordsman propping up the wounded cop.  
  
"Kill them!" Rufus screamed, the sudden sound of a thousand rifles clicking from safety sounding in the suddenly silent hall, and Tifa held her breath. She was sure everyone else held it also, for a pin could have dropped, and be heard from a mile away. Time slowed for a moment, and desperately she prayed throughout that single moment of blurry emotions and happenings that they would live, even if it meant she would die. She had been willing to die for her friends since the beginning, and it still stayed that way. She would feel guilty for the rest of eternity if they died trying to reach her. It would take a miracle, even with the One Winged Angel with them, to survive this horrendous massacre.  
  
And in the next minute, a miracle did occur, bearing the name of Cid Highwind.  
  
A few hours later, a shell shocked Rufus would be mumbling to himself that they had oozed from everywhere, bursting from every single place imaginable, and that's how it was.  
  
Police officers, and even a SWAT team burst through the doors around the whole building, guns raised and poised, all of them aiming at the mass, all wearing masks. Cid had taken no chances, and even ordered out some gas if needed.  
  
"Put down your godd**** weapons before we f***ing shoot! We have the place surrounded dip s***s!" Cid barked into the megaphone, and seemingly scaring the crap out of everyone, the soldier's guns quickly dropped to the floor, and all thousand of them were kicked toward to the officers. Outside, the sounds of more booted feet echoed, and every single person in the room drew a breath.  
  
Flickering his ice blue eyes to Rufus, who stood frozen on the stage, Cid snorted, jerking his gun toward him.  
  
"Arrest the sucker. Get everyone in here to the station now!" Cid snapped, instantly the police flying into action, and in what seemed the blink of an eye, Rufus and Cloud and the head honchos were being carted away, the rest being given a nasty glare, and surprisingly being very obedient and following orders given to them. They had been taking orders for their whole lives, so why shouldn't they now? Rufus Shinra had only been power, and since Cid had 'overthrown' him, he was the new power. What difference did it make to the poor brainwashed people of Shinra?  
  
Blinking, Tifa looked down to realize with a start that Vincent had produced a pocket knife and cut her free, swiftly putting an arm under her knees and shoulder, and even though heavily wounded, refused to let anyone else carry her off, even though Tifa had weakly protested she was fine.  
  
"But are you sure? You're more wounded than me!" Tifa said, a tinge of worry grazing her voice, as she glanced up at his bandaged chest, though he only gave a slight shrug, still limping a bit as he walked out of the Shinra building, Aeris, Sephiroth, and Reno following behind, watching the pair, Reno with a tinge of amusement.  
  
He had known Vincent for a long time, and had only been so stubborn when it had came to Lucercia. Reno had a sneaking suspicion that cheery Tifa Lockheart had drilled through Vincent Valentine's stony defense and somehow grown on him. It was about time!  
  
With a slight smirk on his face, Reno shoved his hands roughly into his pockets and followed the pair, insisting he drive to them both to the hospital, giving a slight wink to Cid, who looked a bit perplexed to see Vincent walk past him, cradling Tifa.  
  
"I guess that makes that the last pack of cigarettes you'll ever smoke Cid." Reno said cockily, grabbing the pack out of Cid's limp hand, his mouth drooping a bit, and with a smile, Reno crushed the pack in his hands. D***! That felt good! He had always wanted to do that. With a grin still nestled on his lips, Reno tilted his head to the side, an innocent expression on his face. "And you should close your mouth too. Flies are starting to go in." With a whistle, he turned his booted heel and trotted off, leaving the still shocked Cid behind him.  
  
He wanted to be there when the two lovebirds confessed their undying love for each other. He could already see an emotional Valentine. He snickered, sliding into the driver's seat and starting up the engine.  
  
The sound of a car screeching away from the already empty and defeated building of Shinra was the only thing heard over the sounds of police cars and barely concealed voices. Shinra had fallen.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ Okies, so maybe the rescue wasn't as original as I wanted it to be, but hey! I tried, really I did. So sorry it was a tinge crappy, but be happy! *oblivious to rhyme* This is the next chapter of 'In the Night'. *sniffles* I'll still feel sad though. That's basically how I am when I end a story. Oh well, thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and please read and review! (HAPPY HALLOWEEN!) 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"In other news, the infamous gang Shinra was apprehended today, thanks to the work of police officer Cid Highwind and his officers. The notorious leaders of the gang, Cloud and Rufus Shinra are currently behind bars awaiting trial. The gang is charged for various crimes from theft to murder. I'm sure everyone will sleep better tonight. Now to the weather, Scott?"  
  
The T.V. clicked off while Cid, holding the remote, puffed contentedly on a cigarette. Shera sat behind him, looking quite relieved and if a bit happy, snuggled next to her husband.  
  
"Well, the least they could have done was interview me." Reno said with a slight snort, settled in a loveseat next to the couple, shaking his head while he upturned his face to Sephiroth, whose mouth was in a grim line. Sephiroth had been a little reluctant to say the least when Cid, or more likely Shera, had opened their home up to the Gainsboroughs, who had no where else to stay, since Aeris had admitted quietly that their parents had been murdered by Shinra. They had also threatened to kill her if she told Sephiroth about his family, which had been their only hold over him.  
  
It was a bit odd to think that Shera would forgive Sephiroth so easily, but knowing Shera, she probably had an alternate motive. Like making him do household chores alongside his sister.  
  
"I was never one for publicity anyway." Tifa said from beside Shera, who gave her newfound friend a veiled concerned look. Tifa had only been released from the hospital a day ago, and despite the doctor said, she still had a flash of pain shoot through her body every now and then.  
  
"I would second that." Vincent said from his place leaning against the wall, his eyes flickering over the scene, Sephiroth not too far beside him, with Aeris at his feet, her long lashes fluttering over her green orbs as she tried to keep awake.  
  
"You people are no fun! Where's the excitement, the adventure?" Reno complained, while Aeris only shook her head, half to wake herself and half to give Reno a slight look.  
  
"I've had about enough adventure for a lifetime. Mrs. Shera do you need help making dinner?" Aeris asked politely, while Shera sighed, but nodded her head. She had tried in vain to get Aeris to stop calling her 'Mrs. Shera' claiming it made her feel old. Both women got up, Tifa following reluctantly, feeling like the odd one out.  
  
"Just set the table. Everything else should be done by now." Shera stated, handing Tifa a stack of plates while she gave Shera an uneasy smile. It was strange, that this woman had also offered Tifa to stay with them, though Vincent had said calmly that she could stay with him. Even though Reno had hooted and hollered over it, Tifa had accepted. She had claimed that she couldn't impose with two people already staying with them.  
  
"Okay." Tifa said, balancing the plates on one hand, walking over to the fairly big sized wooden dinning table, Aeris placing down the silverware, arranging them delicately like she had been taught to do when she was with Shinra. Old habits die hard.  
  
"Hey Tifa." Tifa blinked, looking up, only to see Reno, giving her a serious look. Aeris had disappeared somewhere into the kitchen, though she had no doubt that her friend would probably be listening.  
  
"Yes Reno?" Tifa said, setting down another plate, while Reno shifted restlessly from one foot to the next, his face furrowed into a look she had never seen him give before.  
  
"Look, I think it's nice to see Vampy not moody anymore, but if something happens to you, it'll break him. So what I'm trying to say I guess is be careful, okay? For both your sakes." Reno ended it with a sloppy grin, as if to cover up his seriousness with his mask again. Tifa just stared at him in shock, not sure what to say or how to say it. If she said the wrong thing, Reno might not ever be serious again, and as much as she 'loved' his flirtatious side, Tifa liked hearing her name better instead of 'babe' or some other 'cute' nicknames he had thought for her.  
  
"I can defend myself y'know, but thanks Reno. It's nice to know you care." Tifa said, while Reno just gave her a slight wink and sauntered back into the living room, complaining loudly about being hungry to hide the moment of seriousness, as if it had never happened. Tifa just let a small smile touch her face, shaking her head slightly. That was Reno for you.  
  
"So what did Mr. Reno want?" Aeris asked, the wheels in her matchmaking head already whirling a devious plan to set both of them up, though Tifa shook her head, breaking Aeris's constructed daydream.  
  
"He basically said to take care of the both of us." Tifa said distantly, staring after Reno for a moment, before turning back to her task of setting the table, Aeris pouting slightly. So much for her plan to set the two up, though Tifa didn't mourn that much. Her sights were set on someone else.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Shera's cheerful voice rang out, and like a gong had been sounded, everyone was at the table, Cid and Reno looking particularly happy. Even if they couldn't get along, they were a lot alike, even they would have to admit.  
  
Tifa pulled up a chair, giving Vincent a slight smile, who nodded in return, the exchange not going unnoticed by Aeris, who had salvaged her plan to match make already, scheming about romance.  
  
Dinner was a peaceful event, well, as peaceful as it could be with Reno and Cid's hot tempers flaring, though Shera and Aeris tried their best to calm the two. Sephiroth seemed a tinge uncomfortable, though wore off after he had stomached some of Shera's excellent cooking. It was nice, as if they were all a family, even if they were a tinge dysfunctional, but lovable all the same. A small smile worked its way up on Tifa's face again, as she watched Reno and Cid argue quite heatedly, about who was more annoying. It was strange, she had never had a family before, not really, and it was a bit weird to find one with people who had kidnapped her away from her supposed 'dream life'. But then again, Aeris couldn't be happier, already done with tinkering with her plans of romance, and maybe starting one herself. Tifa amused the thought of Sephiroth playing protective older brother if Aeris started dating, perhaps with Reno.  
  
The grin widened as her and Vincent headed to the door, Reno hanging back to help, though Tifa had a suspicion it had something to do with the green eyed vixen still there, though she didn't voice her thoughts. She slid in the passenger seat next to Vincent, and to his amusement, still buckled her seatbelt and scolded him to do the same. Some things never changed.  
  
"Ready?" He asked softly, and she tilted her head to the side. Ready to leave Cloud and everything behind? Definitely. She gave him a slight nod and smile, and the car screeched off into the night.  
  
~*Author's Notes*~ J I feel the love! Sorry it wasn't all romantic and everything, but I tried to balance out action and romance, and toward the end I really didn't feel like a mushy ending. It just didn't seem right. I loved the last sentence anyway. I really hope you enjoyed this, since Vin/Tifa rules! *grins* Ignore me. Anyway, thank you so much to all of you who read and reviewed this junk and loved it all the same. Read and review please, and thanks again! 


End file.
